Loin de la foule déchaînéeFar from the madding crowd
by Dame Marianne
Summary: Lucas North n'est pas mort: après avoir orchestré son suicide, il décide de se retirer en Ecosse dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de paix et de solitude. Mais on a rarement ce qu'on désire. Le destin sait peut-être mieux ce qu'il nous faut vraiment. Dans les Highlands, une nouvelle vie commence...loin de la foule déchaînée
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

 **Voilà aujourd'hui, j'ai eu l'idée d'une nouvelle fanfiction dans un univers tout à fait différent de celui que j'affectionne, même si Aliena Wyvern fera tout de suite le lien avec ma fiction principale,** ** _De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour._**

 **Cette histoire (et ce titre) m'a été inspirée par le roman de Hardy que je suis en train de lire,** ** _Loin de la foule déchaînée._** **Comme Gaskell, je crois que Hardy est ma révélation. Donc, ne vous attendez pas trop à des actions ou à un univers comme celui de** ** _MI-5_** **. Au contraire, ce sera beaucoup plus mélancolique.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Prologue**

 _Libre...il était enfin libre._

Lucas North quitta discrètement les lieux de son _suicide._ Les gens , horrifiés, n'avaient d'yeux que pour la scène qui avait lieu que quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'élança dans le courant de la rue pour y noyer sa présence. Il en avait terminé avec le MI-5, 6 et toute autre organisation de renseignement.

Aujourd'hui, il venait de mourir pour mieux renaître. Le cadavre qui gisait sur le sol à sa place avait la boîte crânienne explosée et ses empreintes étaient détruites comme les siennes.

 _On ne pourrait jamais le retrouver. Il allait définitivement disparaître._

Tandis qu'il se fondait dans le foule, calquant son comportement sur les badauds les plus proches de lui, devenant un visage banal qui n'accrochait pas le regard, il se demanda pourquoi, finalement, il n'avait pas préféré se simplifier la vie en en finissant en une bonne fois pour toute.

Le souvenir de son père refit surface...Bien que cela fasse des années qu'il n'avait pas repris contact avec lui, il n'avait jamais oublié ses enseignements. _Le suicide...n'était tout simplement pas une option._ Il savait qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal à ceux qu'ils aimaient le plus. Il ne blesserait plus jamais le révérend Bateman qui allait apprendre que son fils unique était mort sans jamais savoir pourquoi, ni comment. Il valait mieux que son père fasse son deuil d'un fils qui ne lui apporterait que chagrin et danger en étant en vie. Mieux valait qu'il chérisse le souvenir d'un fils absent et menteur mais qui ne lui avait jamais causé de chagrins que la présence constante d'un fils finalement inconnu.

Alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre avec la mort de Maya, c'était le souvenir de ce père qu'il devait avoir tellement déçu qui l'avait empêché de commettre la seule chose sensée à faire pour lui.

Il s'engouffra dans un dédale de ruelles moins fréquentées. S'assurant que personne ne l'avait remarqué, il prit ses papiers qu'il brûla dans une poubelle abandonnée.

Il regarda longuement les flammes dévorer les dernières traces de Lucas North. Le MI-5 chercherait à s'assurer que le cadavre était bien le sien et il découvrirait que le groupe sanguin et l'ADN qu'ils avaient dans leurs données concordaient. Lucas avait prévu sa fin depuis le début. Quand on était à l'intérieur, on pouvait si facilement avoir accès à toutes les informations du service.

Il sortit de sa poche une nouvelle carte d'identité flambant neuve, ainsi qu'un permis de conduire et une carte bancaire. Désormais, il s'appellerait Peter Macduff. Avec ce nouveau nom, il savait où aller: l'Écosse serait désormais sa retraite.

 **Avis ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!**

 **Je suis contente du début de cette fiction, car c'est la première fois qu'un/une lecteur/lectrice anglophone me laisse une review! Ca fait très plaisir et c'est impressionnant de découvrir qu'on est lu par des étrangers!**

 **Donc, je remercie:**

 **Aliena Wyvern, mon inconditionnelle !**

 **Mana2702: si tu aimes les belles histoires romantiques, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas être servi**

 **Antonia Caenis: Thank you very much! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Chapitre I**

 _Peter MacDuff_ avait trouvé le retraite idéale pour un homme fatigué du monde et de la vie qu'il y menait. Il avait toujours su travailler de ses mains et son père, pasteur de campagne, lui avait appris à entretenir un jardin-potager. Quand il avait eu seize ans, il avait commencé à travailler dans les fermes alentour pour acheter ce dont il avait besoin seul. Même si cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas retourné dans une exploitation agricole, il savait qu'il n'avait rien oublié du travail dans les champs ou dans les élevages. Il travaillait depuis deux mois dans une ferme près du Loch Luichart. L'exploitant, un homme qui frôlait la soixantaine et portait avec une fierté un collier de barbe poivre et sel entretenu avec une coquetterie presque féminine, lui avait accordé une période d'essai quand il s'était présenté pour répondre à son annonce. Il recherchait un ouvrier agricole pour l'aider à tenir sa ferme car la vieillesse ne tarderait plus à le ralentir et aucun gendre n'était encore venu le rejoindre. Certes, il aurait préféré que _Peter_ fut de la région et qualifié. Mais ce dernier avait su le convaincre en lui annonçant qu'il cherchait activement un logement dans la région où il voulait s'installer durablement et en faisant ses preuves pendant les deux semaines d'essai. Il avait toujours su s'adapter et rapidement il avait appris à manœuvrer les dangereux engins agricoles. Il avait eu de la chance d'arriver à la période de mai-juin. Il sut se montrer utile lors de la tonte des moutons. Son employeur lui montra comment attraper les bêtes et utiliser la tondeuse. Après cela, Peter sut se débrouiller et devint rapidement indispensable. Ce fut à cette époque que le fermier Mac Laggen lui proposa de partager les repas de sa femme et lui. Gêné, il commença par refuser avant d'être contraint d'accepter l'offre de son employeur par la femme de ce dernier. Bientôt, on ne l'appela plus que Pet' et il repartait avec des restes au presbytère, et comme il n'y avait pas une grande distance, il put emprunter à l'occasion soit le vieux vélo d'une des filles de la famille, soit le poney de la ferme.

A la mi-juillet, ce fut l'époque des moissons.

Par souci de commodité et parce qu'il lui faisait confiance, Mac Laggen lui fit une proposition dans sa langue rocailleuse qu'il voulait qu'il agréa:

"Pet', la période s'annonce chargée. Avec les moissons, nous avons de longues journées qui vont arriver. Il se pourra même qu'on passe la nuit dans la machine, à battre. T'as fait tes preuves mon gars. J'ai jamais eu un ouvrier aussi sérieux que toi. Tu fumes pas, tu passes pas tes journées de libre au pub, t'as même dépanné la télé de Mabel, tu comptes pas tes heures...on peut te faire confiance. Alors écoute, t'as vu a dépendance derrière le verger ?"

Lucas acquiesça. La dépendance était une petite maison de quatre pièces au regard des fenêtres de la façade aux volets toujours fermés. Elle marquait la limite sud de l'exploitation, éloignée des autres bâtiments agricoles par le verger. Lucas supposait qu'on ne l'ouvrait qu'au cas où on aurait eu à accueillir des randonneurs. L'endroit en lui-même lui plaisait beaucoup surtout à cette période de l'année où la maison était bercée par le champ des oiseaux. Madame Mac Laggen avait planté des parterres de bruyères et de plantes aromatiques devant l'entrée et, chose exceptionnelle, des roses anglaises parvenaient à s'épanouir sur cette terre rude, protégées par de hauts buissons de buis bien entretenus.

"C'est la maison de mon aînée. Elle n'y vient qu'en été ou lorsqu'elle a des congés. Le reste de l'année, elle est en ville pour son travail. Elle a une chambre inutilisée. Tu peux la prendre."

Lucas ne savait pas s'il devait se montrer étonné ou touché d'une telle offre.

"Mais votre fille ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Je pense pas que ça lui plaira de trouver un inconnu chez elle." répondit-il.

"T'en fais pas pour ça. Elle est au courant et elle a accepté."

"Juste comme ça ? Sans me connaître ?"

"Elle fait confiance au flair de son vieux père, ma fille. Et puis, ça l'arrange. La maison sera aérée pour son retour. Elle a même dit qu'elle te rembourserait les courses de la semaine. Voilà son numéro si tu veux prendre contact. Ce serait une bonne chose pour au moins savoir quoi faire dans la baraque."

"Mais..."

"Mon gars, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi à la ferme et t'as bien mérité d'avoir une vraie chambre, à défaut de mieux."

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Monsieur."

"T'as pas bientôt fini avec tes "monsieur'. On n'est pas à l'usine et je suis loin d'être un laird. Si tu sais pas quoi dire, va prendre les clé de la voiture, ramène tes affaires et installe-toi."

Sur ce, le fermier lui tourna le dos pour retourner préparer la moissonneuse-batteuse.

Quand il avait abandonné Londres, Lucas avait aussi abandonné la quasi-totalité de ses biens. Il n'avait emporté qu'un sac de sport qu'il avait prévu à l'avance avec quelques vêtements de rechange, une trousse de soin, une arme non déclarée et des munitions, un ordinateur portable qui contenait les quelques rares photos de Maya et lui et son bien le plus précieux, une petite bible recouverte de cuir noir offert par son père. C'était tout ce qui restait de son ancienne vie.

Une vie faite de fumée et de mensonges.

Alors qu'elle ne fut pas son malaise quand il rentra dans cette maison étrangère marquée par la vie d'un autre humain. Mrs MacLaggen l'avait accompagné pour lui présenter les lieux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit tous les volets, la lumière entra à flot dans la maison, faisant scintiller la poussière qui voletait dans les airs. L'entrée était petite mais accueillante avec ses murs blancs et lambrissés. A droite une porte donnait sur un petit salon avec une cheminée en pierre et ce qui semblait être un canapé en velours rouge élimé. A gauche se trouvait une cuisine-salle-à-manger de dimension moyenne avec un carrelage à l'ancienne orné de motifs bleus sombre sur fond blanc.

"Je vais vous montrer votre chambre." déclara Mrs MacLaggen avec le puissant accent de la région qui semblait plus doux dans sa bouche que dans celle de son mari.

"J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas mais Aileen utilise la pièce pour ranger ses bouquins."

"Il n'y a pas de problèmes." la rassura-t-il en imaginant qu'il devait y avoir une étagères avec quelques vieux livres de facultés prenant la poussière et quelques romans à la mode. Peut-être un ou deux shakespeare.

Il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir contre sa volonté lorsqu'il découvrit la pièce.

Ce n'était pas une étagère prenant la poussière dans un coin. La bibliothèque était la pièce entière ! Du plancher au plafond, les murs étaient entièrement dissimulés derrière des vieux meubles solides tous identiques dans lesquels étaient rangés par collection une multitude de livres qui semblaient très variés. La pièce était éclairée par deux grandes fenêtres rectangulaire à guillotine enfoncées dans les murs opposés l'un à l'autre. Le mobilier se complétait d'un canapé gris recouvert d'une couverture en patchwork, d'un bureau en chêne massif et de son fauteuil à roulette en bois et en cuir. Un tapis représentant Big Ben couvrait une partie du plancher. On avait installé dessus un large coffre qui faisait office de table basse. Mrs MacLaggen l'invita à entrer et elle-même repoussa les rideaux de lin blanc pour ouvrir la fenêtre donnant sur le verger et les rosiers et aérer la pièce. Puis elle désigna le coffre et une porte dissimulé dans le coin gauche de la pièce près de la seconde fenêtre:

"Le coffre est toujours vide et si vous avez besoin d'un peu plus de place, Aileen laisse toujours deux étagères libres dans l'armoire. Ce n'est pas vraiment une chambre, Peter, mais j'espère que vous vous y sentirez bien."

Lucas ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait vers l'extérieur de la propriétaire. La vue, plus sauvage, donnait sur la lande couverte de bruyère en fleur à cette époque de l'année. Au loin, il distinguait l'éclat scintillant du Loch. Il se tourna vers sa logeuse. Et il sentit son visage se fendre de son premier sourire depuis _sa mort._

"C'est absolument parfait, Mrs MacLadden."

La respectable matrone aux cheveux blonds lui rendit un sourire qui creusa les sillons de son visage.

"Le cumulus à eau chaude est dans la salle de bain qui est sur le pallier. Le disjoncteur est dans la cuisine. On a coupé le courant à l'étage." précisa-t-elle "Aileen et Caitriona reviennent demain après-midi. Ça vous laisse le temps de prendre vos marques."

Lucas se rapprocha d'un pas pour remercier l'épouse de son employeur de leur générosité. Mais cette dernière lui répondit qu'elle pouvait bien faire cela pour lui parce qu'il les dépannait bien.

Après le dîner simple qu'il prit une nouvelle fois chez ses employeurs, il traversa le verger pour rentrer _chez lui_. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir connu un endroit aussi apaisant depuis longtemps. Quand avait-il pris le temps de retrouver ses racines, de retourner à la terre qui l'avait vu naître ? Il n'en avait plus le souvenir. A Londres, tout n'était que bruit et fureur, traque et mort, un tourbillon dont on sortait rarement vivant quand on était quelqu'un comme lui. Ici, le temps semblait s'écouler avec une lenteur merveilleuse. Et quand bien même, les souvenirs continuaient de hanter ses nuits, il se sentait moins souvent oppressé. Quand un souvenir refaisait surface, il lui suffisait de regarder cette nature épanouie, cette vie simple pour se sentir plus _Peter_ et moins _Lucas._ Ce soir, la pleine lune éclairait son sentier dans l'herbe grasse où fleurissaient chardons et pâquerettes. Les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter et seule la brise murmurait à son oreille en agitant doucement les feuilles des cerisiers, des pommiers et des poiriers. le vieux châtaignier lui cacha un temps la lumière de la lune quand il passa près de lui. _Peter_ s'arrêta un instant. Il huma l'odeur de la nuit douce, humide, parfumée par ce qu'il appelait le parfum de la lande qui s'étendait au-delà de sa nouvelle demeure. En cet instant de solitude heureuse, épuisé par un juste labeur, Lucas eut envie de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis une vie entière: prier, réciter les paroles mélodieuse que son père lui avait appris enfant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu la foi, mais cette nuit, entouré par les splendeurs de la nature, il surprit en son coeur une étincelle d'espoir renaître. Il avait renié tout ce qui avait été sa vie auparavant. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à vivre ainsi, travaillant la terre, créant quelque chose, lui qui n'avait fait que détruire, laissant le monde des hommes pour cette communauté réduite, curieuse certes mais qui ne pouvait pas le manipuler comme il avait pu l'être autrefois. Il voulait ancrer les racines de _Peter_ dans cette terre rude mais généreuse, sauvage mais protectrice de ses enfants. Il quitta le châtaignier pour rentrer dans ce qui désormais serait son chez lui quand bien même il habitait chez une étrangère fantomatique.

Après une rapide toilette et le brossage de dents dans cette salle de bien qui, bien que rarement utilisée, portait les marques discrètes d'une présence féminine évanescente, comme appartenant à une autre vie, il rentra dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il alluma la lampe de bureau et déplia le canapé-lit. Après avoir installé les couvertures qu'on lui avait fournies, il s'assit un instant sur son sommier et observa silencieusement les lieux. L'odeur de papier et de poussière, propre aux bibliothèques, restait présente, mélangée maintenant au parfum du verger. A la lumière de la lampe qui créait des ombres allongées, la pièce semblait plus haute de plafond encore. Il resta quelques instants à regarder les rayonnages, déchiffrant ici et là quelques titres qui le surprenaient parfois: _l'Enfer, l'Edda Poétique, Orgueil et préjugés, le Paradis Perdu, Macbeth, Jane Eyre, Nord et Sud, David Copperfield, Frankestein_ côtoyaient _Da Vinci Code, Inferno, Game of Thrones, Outlander..._ Une biographie de la reine Victoria partageait son espace avec celle de David Bowie. Et tous ces livres n'étaient pas seulement écrit dans la langue de Shakespeare; certains étaient en français ou en allemand. Il y avait une profusion de tout. Parfois, comme des îlots perdus dans cette mer de papier, il y avait quelques bibelots qui amenaient un peu de variété: des petites boîtes colorées, des statuettes ou des cadres avec des photos. Les rebords des fenêtres avaient été aménagés de manière à accueillir confortablement un lecteur. Il dût s'arracher à sa contemplation pour ranger ses affaires. il trouva dans l'armoire une avancée du mur qui faisait un recoin obscure difficile d'accès et qui pouvait très bien passer inaperçu. Il y rangea son arme et son porte-feuille. Puis il empila devant les deux malheureux pulls qui lui restaient, ainsi que ce qui serait considérée maintenant comme sa plus belle chemise. Il accrocha soigneusement son long manteau de tweed noir qu'il n'était pas prêt de remettre s'il ne voulait pas trop se faire remarquer. Il n'était pas pauvre mais cette vie d'ascète lui convenait. Quand il eut tout terminé, ses affaires n'occupaient que l'étagère supérieure de l'armoire. Sur la troisième planche, il y avait des albums photos. Par réflexe professionnel, il en prit un et l'ouvrit. Sur la première page, il trouva deux photos de la même personne à quelques années d'intervalle, une jeune femme qui, sur le premier portrait, devait avoir une vingtaine d'année et, sur la seconde, quelques années de plus. Cette dernière était datée de deux mille neuf. Elle devait désormais avoir entamer la trentaine. Cheveux courts bruns clairs avec des reflets blonds, des yeux chocolat, un minois que les français qualifiaient de chiffoné, elle avait un air à la fois rieur sur la première photographie et décidé sur la seconde alors qu'elle était assisse en train de conduire le vieux tracteur de la ferme. Elle pouvait être qualifier de femme-enfant à cause de cette impression de vie et de malice qui se dégageait de son visage. Il espéra de tout coeur que l'arrivée de sa propriétaire et colocataire ne lui poserait aucun problème. A son regard franc, volontaire et joyeux, il se douta qu'elle devait être une femme de caractère. Il souhaita juste pour sa tranquillité qu'elle fut aussi simple que ce qu'elle paraissait être sur ces images.

Il referma l'album-photo et le rangea soigneusement.

Avant de se coucher, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser les bout de ses doigts le long des tranches des livres, savourant leur contact. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pu en avoir autant autour de lui. Ils lui rappelaient Leeds et Maya, _Maya qui aimait tellement Hardy..._ Ses yeux cherchèrent un exemplaire de _Loin de la foule déchaînée_ , en vain. Sentant la souffrance refluer à la vitesse d'un chevl au galop, il e coucha. Epuisé par sa journée en plein air, il parvient cependant à s'endormir comme une masse à peine sa tête posé sur l'oreiller moelleux.

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre de la nouvelle vie de Lucas.**

 **Pour l'instant, tout est calme et le restera pour un ou deux chapitres encore, mais après...**

 **En espérant que cela vous aura plus.**

 **See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Hello!**

 **Eh bien, il semblerait que cette nouvelle histoire démarre bien! Franchement, je ne remercierai jamais assez toutes les personnes qui me lisent. Après des années à avoir laisser mes histoires dans le placard, c'est une vraie et merveilleuse surprise que d'être ainsi suivie et lue avec autant d'enthousiasme.**

 **Pour avoir une idée du physique d'Aileen McLaggen: Carey Mulligan dans** ** _Loin de la foule déchaînée_** **ou Anne Hathaway dans** ** _Jane_**

 **Alors, pour commencer, je vais de nouveau remercier:**

 **Aliena Wyvern, la fille dont j'attends avec impatience chaque vendredi sa nouvelle publication parce c'est histoire, c'est mieux que plus-belle-la-vie ^^! Non, mais le jour où tu publie un roman, je veux une dédicace, une photo et être citée dans les remerciements ^^.**

 **Mana2702 qui avec deux fois rien, écrit des yaoi entraînant et adorables !**

 **Rosetintedblindspot: merci de tes deux reviews et de m'avoir prévenu que tu lirai le prochain chapitre^^. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier les descriptions car les lieux dans cette histoire seront extrêmement importants. Ce sont un peu les personnages secondaires ou principaux selon le point de vue qu'on adopte.**

 **Guest: Thank you very much. I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Antonia Caenis: I'm a farmer's daugther. So I can describe with a lot of details farm's life and the beautiful settings which we have in country, even if I have never seen Scotland.**

 **Chapter II**

Lucas venait de passer un nouveau cap qui forgeait davantage la personnalité de Peter MacDuff. Son ancienne vie s'éloignait dans le lointain, fuyant avec les nuages du ciel écossais balayé par le vent du nord. Avec son employeur, ils avaient passé la matinée à terminer de préparer la moissonneuse batteuse et les remorques qu'on remplirait de grains dans quelques jours si le temps se maintenait et que le vent achevait de cesser les blés. Lui qui avait côtoyé pendant des années les machines d'espionnage les plus perfectionnées ne pouvaient que se montrer ébahi par la dextérité avec laquelle son employeur sortait ses engins qui était vingt fois plus grand que lui dans une cours étroite et sans rien abîmer. En suivant ses indications et en utilisant ses propres connaissances en mécanique, Lucas l'avait aidé à vérifier la sécurité des véhicule et leur bon état de marche. Il se rendit compte que les risques dans le métier agricole pouvait être aussi mortels que chez les espions. Au moins, il pouvait les détecter et les empêcher plus rapidement. Après cela, ils avaient pris un rapide déjeuner dans la cuisine aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes pour laisser rentrer la lumière du soleil. Mrs MacLadden leur avait servi un repas qui leur tiendrait au corps pour la journée.

"Mange mon gars." déclara Mr MacLaggen "Tu vas avoir besoin de faire une réserve pour cet après-midi. T'es pas prêt de rentrer avec les bêtes."

"Les bêtes ?" demanda Lucas en reposant sa fourchette

C'était le repas le plus bourratif qu'il ait jamais pris et il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu le ventre aussi délicieusement rempli depuis des années.

"C'est la première fois que Flossie va faire le gardien. Ça serait bien que tu la surveilles. On a fait le plus gros ce matin. Va d'abord chercher ce dont vous aurez besoin toi et Aileen. Tu iras au pâturage après."

Le premier commerce qu'il put trouver dans les environs fut celui du village. C'était une petite épicerie qui faisait aussi office de bureau de poste et de pharmacie. Elle jouxtait le pub et était tenue par une jeune femme qui devait avoir quelques années de moins que lui. Elle aurait pu être charmante si son regard émeraude ne s'était pas attaché à chacun des gestes qu'il faisait pour remplir son panier de provisions, l'épiant avec une curiosité qui semblait inextinguible. Aucune étagère remplit d'articles variés ne semblait pouvoir le cacher. Lucas était habitué à être surveillé, pas épié. Il se doutait qu'en étant le nouvel arrivant qui résidait au presbytère, il allait attirer l'attention sur lui. Même s'il savait qu'il devait en passer par cette étape et recevoir une étiquette pour pouvoir ensuite mener une vie _normale_ , il n'empêchait que cela restait le côté le moins agréable de sa vie. Alors qu'il mettait un paquet de pâtes avec ses autres achats, il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son blouson. Ses réflexes se réveillèrent et méfiant, il ouvrit le message:

\- _Bonjour. C'est Aileen McLaggen. Mon père m'a donné votre numéro. Il m'a dit que vous faisiez les courses. Vous auriez pu appeler. Je vous envoie une liste. Je vous rembourse quand on sera à la ferme.-_

Quelques secondes après, il reçut un nouveau message avec une liste. Ces quelques mots le terminaient:

 _\- Je vous rejoindrai au pâturage. -_

Il semblait qu'il n'eut pas le choix et qu'il devrait supporter sa présence. Il lui semblait déjà que ce fut une Madame Sans-Gêne qui voudrait diriger chaque aspect de sa vie. La cohabitation n'avait même pas commencé qu'elle ne lui semblait pas démarrer sous les meilleurs auspices.

Lorsqu'il paya ses achats, la commerçante lui offrit un sourire qu'il avait appris à reconnaître entre tous: c'était un sourire qui disait clairement qu'il l'intéressait. Il aurait pu en profiter pour obtenir une réduction car après tout, elle était loin d'être déplaisante avec son corps aux formes harmonieuses, ses cheveux blonds ramenés en chignon flou qui ne demandait qu'à être défait et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Mais comme tout le reste, il avait décidé de laisser son passé de séducteur derrière lui. Il le devait à Maya. Alors qu'elle enregistrait ses achats, elle entreprit de lui faire un peu la conversation:

"Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu attirer un homme comme vous dans notre charmant patelin paumé?"

Lucas savait qu'il devait se montrer charmant pour éviter que les gens ne se posent plus de questions encore. Car on passait si vite des questions à la méfiance, de la méfiance à la médisance, de la médisance à la suspicion, et de la suspicion à la dénonciation.

"Le travail, le grand air et l'envie de taquiner le saumon. Sans oublier les beautés écossaises."répondit-il avec un sourire en coin factice destiné à l'épicière

Il sut qu'il avait mouche quand elle se pencha inconsciemment vers lui avec un sourire éclatant, la curiosité remplacée par la vanité. Par coquetterie, elle passa sa main dans ses mèches pour les recoiffer.

"J'espère que vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez dans ce cas-là." demanda-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

La demoiselle devait soit être fatiguée de ses soupirants, soit les hommes du village ne devaient même plus remarquer son charmant minois et elle profitait allègrement de ce que cet étranger posât un regard neuf sur elle. Il ne lui serait pas difficile de s'en faire une alliée pour contrôler les rumeurs.

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver mieux." lui répondit-il volontairement vague.

Elle eut un petit rire gêné avant de terminer d'enregistrer ses achats.

"Voilà, ça fera quinze livres et trente shillings. Aileen a bien de la chance." ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Lucas dressa l'oreille. Il avait peut-être l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur sa colocataire, ce qui lui permettrait d'anticiper son comportement et d'éviter toutes situations à risques.

"Aileen MacLaggen ?"

L'épicière rougit un peu, surprise et gênée qu'il ait relevé son commentaire. Mais elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de lui répondre:

"Oui. Elle revient aujourd'hui pour ses congés. On a grandi ensemble. Nous sommes inséparables, enfin quand elle est là. Le reste de l'année, elle travaille à l'université d'Edimbourg."

"Université d'Edimboug ? Ce doit être une tête!" l'encouragea-t-il alors qu'il commençait à se méfier au fond de lui: il savait d'expérience que les gens intelligents avaient deux comportements: soit ils étaient trop imbus de leur savoir pour s'intéresser aux autres êtres humains, soit au contraire, ils étaient trop perspicaces pour leur propre bien.

"Ah! Ca pour sûr! Pour vous dire, elle est la seule qui ose vraiment tenir tête à Gayre, le laird de la région. Heureusement que son père peut compter sur elle. Sans ça, y'a belle lurette que leur ferme aurait été rachetée. Et puis..."

Tout à coup, l'épicière se tut, consciente qu'elle en avait trop dit. Ou pas assez du point de vue de Lucas qui comprit facilement que sa colocataire devait être une figure particulière dans le coin pour une raison encore secrète. Or, désormais, il se méfiait des secrets.

Il paya ses achats, salua la jeune femme et retourna à la ferme.

L'après-midi, Lucas emmena seul et à pied les bêtes au pâturage bordant le lac. Le vent frais soufflait doucement, portant à son nez l'odeur de l'eau et de la terre mouillée. Une averse était tombée quelques instants auparavant, détrempant les chemins et remplissant de nouveau quelques creux dans le chemin qui miroitaient comme autant d'éclats de miroir éparpillé. Ce ne serait pas demain qu'ils iraient battre, avait déclaré le fermier MacLaggen en secouant la tête. Mais pour autant, il ne se tournerait pas les pouces. Le troupeau qui comptait bien deux cents têtes de bétail entra docilement dans le coin d'herbage qui lui était réservé. Leur berger s'arrêta un instant, impressionné par la grandeur naturelle des lieux. La vue de ces pentes couverte d'une herbe émeraude et grasse où jaillissaient ça et là des rochers gris, érodés par la pluie et le vent et qu'on aurait dit jetés par une main géante, bordant la surface miroitante de l'eau du lac noir lui coupa tout bonnement le souffle. _Qu'était-il à côté des splendeurs de la nature ?_ Cette vision réveilla en lui une énergie innocente qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis que les jours heureux qu'il avait partagés avec Maya à l'université s'étaient fanés. Une envie de rouler dans l'herbe, comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant, l'étreignit brusquement. Mais en bon employé, il se contraignit à suivre les recommandations de son patron. Flossie, le border collie courrait déjà à droite et à gauche. Il la siffla pour la ramener. Il dut s'y prendre à trois fois avant d'être obéit.

L'après-midi se déroula plus lentement que le reste du temps à la ferme, mais cela ne l'apaisa que plus encore. La seule chose qu'il regretta fut de ne pas avoir emprunté un des livres de la bibliothèques. Ce matin, il avait eu un peu de temps pour découvrir davantage son logement. Il était _douillet_ et surtout il avait une âme chaleureuse et accueillant. Alors même qu'il n'y avait passé qu'une nuit, il s'y sentait plus à l'aise que dans son luxueux appartement londonien. Il avait été réveillé à l'aube par le chant des oiseaux qui annonçait le jour. C'était sa deuxième nuit sans cauchemar, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Alors qu'autrefois, il aurait bondi de son lit, il s'était payé le luxe de prendre son temps. Les bras repliés sous la tête, il avait observé le plafond blanc et son petit lustre. Après s'être levé, il s'était rendu dans la cuisine. Il savait qu'il n'y trouverait aucune nourriture mais, encore un peu ensommeillé, il avait ouvert machinalement les placards. Il avait déniché une boîte de thé entamée. Pas de chance, il préférait le café ou le thé noir sans arôme ajouté. Sa future colocataire semblait préférer des saveurs plus fruitées et surtout le thé vert. Il s'en contenta, après tout, il avait connu des années où le goût du thé n'était plus qu'un fugace souvenir dans son esprit malmené par la torture. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé le placard renfermant les tasses, il avait été littéralement agressé par la collection qu'il refermait. Seigneur ! Jamais il n'avait vu un assemblage de vaisselle aussi hétéroclite et dépareillé ! Miss MacLadden pouvait être qualifiée de geek. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possible pour justifier la présence d'une tasse en forme de TARDIS (il connaissait rapidement Doctor Who.), une autre arborant fièrement une tête de loup et une phrase citant un roman dont elle donnait le titre _Game of Thrones,_ une troisième avec un avis de recherche pour un certain Harry Potter, une quatrième avec un personnage en vert portant un casque avec des cornes démesurément longues qui le pointait du doigt en disant "kneel, stupid mortals!"... Il eut un doute quant à la future cohabitation: _allait-elle l'obliger à regarder des séries étranges et tenir des conversations impossibles sur ses univers de prédilection tout le temps ?_ Il espérait que non, sinon, il était sûr de devoir quitter cette demeure trompeusement accueillante. Au final _,_ il s'était décidé pour une sobre tasse _penguin: Jane Eyre._

Il fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs par les aboiements du chien et par le bruit d'un cheval au trot. Flossie se mit soudain à courir en direction de la route, éparpillant de ce fait les moutons qui, effrayés, se dispersèrent, certains prenant la direction du lac. Jurant, Lucas bondit de son rocher dans l'intention de rattraper les stupides bêtes mais le cheval de la ferme apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision, lui cachant un instant la lumière du soleil déclinant, galopant vers les brebis pour leur couper le chemin. Semblant flotter tant elle épousait à la perfection les mouvements de sa monture, Miss MacLaggen parvint à leur couper la route grâce à une volte exécutée avec fougue. Par des claquements de langue et des appels courts et secs, elle sut ramener les brebis au troupeau.

Lucas avait connu ou rencontré son lot de femmes puissantes. Toutes dégageaient un air qui lui faisaient comprendre qu'elles seraient sans pitié. Aucune ne lui avait donné l'impression de ne pas être à sa place quand il leur parlait ou couchait avec elles. Mais quand Miss MacLaggen descendit de cheval pour venir à la rencontre de Flossie qui faisait la fête à la fille de ses maîtres et qu'elle la gronda, il découvrit un autre type de puissance. Il n'était pas impressionnable et il ne ployait devant personne: les causes de sa "mort" en étaient une preuve. Cependant; alors que la cavalière se rapprochait de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se trouver quelque peu mal à l'aise. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas encore senti sa position de subalterne.

Elle arriva devant lui: elle mesurait bien une tête et demi de moins que lui mais la différence de taille était effacée par son port de tête: elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, un peu essoufflée par sa course. Des mèches brunes voletant autour de son visage adoucissaient un air qu'on aurait pu qualifier de fier mais que Lucas reconnaissait comme étant de l'assurance.

"Ne laissez pas Flossie n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Ce chien est pourri gâté. Il faut être ferme avec lui, sinon on n'en tirera jamais rien." lui conseilla-t-elle

Il s'attendait à ce que la fille de ses patrons le rabroue, pas à ce qu'elle fasse preuve d'indulgence.

"Oui...Miss." répondit-il de sa voix grave et puissante.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux chocolat de surprise, ce qui eut pour mérite de la rendre plus abordable. Il remarqua alors que ce n'était pas la beauté qu'il avait cru voir un instant plus tôt dans la lumière du soleil. _A vrai dire, elle était plutôt quelconque._

"Miss ?! Vous êtes sérieux ?" rit-elle "Nous allons être colocataire, Monsieur MacDuff. Franchement, vous avez intérêt à m'appeler par mon prénom. Je m'appelle Aileen. Enchanté."

Cela, il le savait déjà mais il pouvait lire sur son visage emprunt d'une certaine malice qu'elle cherchait à entamer une relation cordiale avec lui. Loin de l'idée qu'il se faisait de son caractère. Elle était trop cordiale avec son accent qui faisait doucement rouler les "r" comme les pierres dans un ruisseau. Elle lui tendit la main sans crainte ou méfiance. Lucas ne put que la serrer. Sa poigne était ferme.

"Peter."répondit-il laconiquement.

"Hum, vous devez venir du sud avec votre accent." supposa-t-elle

Il était tombé sur une femme perspicace et qui énonçait clairement ses déductions. En somme, une femme qui pouvait représenter un danger pour lui si elle continuait sur cette voie. Mais à son regard, il comprit qu'elle se satisfaisait de cette seule information qui semblait pour elle lui donner ce qu'elle recherchait.

"L'emploi vous convient-il ?" s'enquit-elle en marchant vers le rocher sur lequel il était assis précédemment. Son cheval tenu par la bride, la suivit diligemment, de même que Flossie.

Lucas lui emboîta le pas. En quelques minutes, il l'avait analysée: ni la dissimulation, ni le mensonge ne faisaient partie de son caractère. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans sa démarche, son maintien qui était comme un défi jeté au reste du monde. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur le rocher sans crainte de salir son pantalon avec la mousse. Elle l'invita d'un sourire à la rejoindre.

"C'est ce que je recherchais." répondit-il laconiquement en prenant le parti de rester debout et de surveiller Flossie qui recommençait à fureter.

"Vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'être de la campagne. Mais mon pa' parle de vous avec éloge."

Il semblait que le jugement de son père lui fut suffisant pour accorder sa confiance à un inconnu. Elle avait de nouveau déduit une partie de la vérité sans qu'il n'ai rien dit et l'exposait sans pour autant y mettre de la défiance ou le confronter frontalement à son imposture.

Elle resta silencieuse. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas plus longtemps lui tourner le dos sans paraître impoli. Elle flattait l'encolure de son cheval en regardant dans la même direction que lui vers le lac. Quand elle sentit son regard sur elle, elle l'observa de nouveau.

"Vous nous rendez un grand service à tous. Cette ferme, c'est toute notre vie."

Elle venait à peine de le rencontrer mais elle lui parlait et le regardait avec sincérité. Mais son regard le quitta rapidement attiré de nouveau vers le lac. Il eut cependant le temps d'y lire quelque chose d'étrange: un mélange de fierté et de désespoir. Pourtant quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, tout cela avait disparu, remplacés par l'intérêt et la volonté:

"J'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas de dormir dans mon bureau ?"

Il put enfin lui répondre honnêtement, impressionné qu'il avait été par ce lieu :

"Pas du tout. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je dors dans une bibliothèque! J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau à la fac et d'avoir perdu un pari."

 _Peut-être aurait-il dû être moins honnête ?_ Car elle lui jeta un regard froissé et condescendant qui s'accordait au port régalien de sa tête.

"Je vois...J'espère du moins que vous éviterez d'abimer le contenu de cette pièce."

Lucas comprit qu'il devait rectifier la situation s'il ne voulait pas que leur cohabitation vire définitivement au cauchemar. C'était le prix à payer pour la tranquillité.

"Je vous demande pardon. Je me suis mal exprimé. Quand j'ai découvert votre bibliothèque, j'ai bien compris que ce devait être un lieux spécial pour vous. Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu autant de livres."

Lucas avait rarement eu l'occasion de s'excuser. Dans son milieu, les excuses appartenaient à la classe politique et elles étaient rarement sincères. Quand un espion s'excusait, bien souvent il le faisait grâce à sa mort. Il allait devoir s'habituer à des rapports humains plus simples ici.

Aileen inclina légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'excusait.

Il crut qu'elle allait rester silencieuse. Mais elle le surprit et contredit l'opinion d'elle qu'il commençait à construire en relançant la conversation:

"Je dois être en tort moi aussi. Ces livres définissent un peu qui je suis. Et voyez-vous quand on vit dans un endroit aussi reculé que celui-ci où la terre rythme toute notre vie, être une intellectuelle, c'est comme avoir une tare pour nos braves paysans. Mais, si je reviens ici chaque année pour aider mes parents, c'est pour leur montrer qu'avoir une tête bien pleine n'empêche pas de se salir les mains. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Peter ?"

Elle le regarda avec une lueur de défi qui se voulait joueuse mais qui était clairement sincère.

Lucas acquiesça d'un signe de tête. tandis qu'Aileen se redressait, il médita ses paroles. Cette femme devait être d'un rare sang-froid et avoir une grande confiance en elle pour parvenir à ignorer le regard que la communauté posait sur elle et pour mener sa barque comme elle l'entendait. Il espéra juste qu'elle ne ferait pas la même erreur que lui de se laisser guider par son orgueil. Cela avait bouleversé et détruit sa vie à jamais. Celle de Maya aussi.

Elle lui tournait le dos maintenant, regardant vers le chemin qu'elle avait dû emprunter pour venir ici.

Le bruit métallique produit parles rayons des roues d'un vélo lui donna la raison de son intérêt. Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années dévalait le chemin bosselé au risque de se rompre le cou. Il aurait dû l'entendre et le voir arriver plus tôt, surtout avec cette masse de cheveux roux et bouclés qu'il avait sur la tête.

"Jaime McTavish, si tu tombes, laisse-moi te dire que je te le rappellerai jusqu'à la fin de tes jours au point qu'on t'appellera Jaime le tombeur. mais t'auras pas lieu de t'en vanter auprès des filles." l'avertit moqueusement la jeune femme

"Pitié, Miss. Faites pas ça: vous avez pas envie que tout le monde sache à quoi vous ressemblez quand vous êtes en survêtement avec les cheveux gras." répondit l'adolescent du tac au tac.

L'air offusqué que prit la jeune femme valait le détour. Elle bondit et courut vers Jaime qui n'eut pas le temps de se sauver avant d'être fermement étreint par Aileen qui lui brossa vigoureusement le crâne avec son poing fermé. Il se plaignit d'être un enfant battu.

"Petit ingrat ! Et dire que je te portais jusqu'au pot à biscuits en cachette quand t'étais gosse. Viens nous aider à ramener les bêtes et ne donne pas de sucre à Flossie, sinon gare à tes oreilles."

Elle le relâcha pour venir prendre les rênes de sa monture sur laquelle elle monta rapidement avec une légèreté qui laissait deviner à Lucas qu'elle était coutumière de ce genre d'exercice. Rapidement, elle mit son cheval au trot et le dirigea pour ramener les moutons vers leur berger.

"Montez." ordonna-t-elle à Lucas en lui tendant de nouveau la main.

Lucas avisa cette main tendue qui n'attendait rien d'autre qu'il la saisisse. Rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas un ultimatum mais un vrai choix où il pouvait exercer sa liberté et son libre-arbitre.

Alors il choisit de tenter sa chance sans peur.

Il regroupèrent rapidement les bêtes. Lucas n'avait jamais monté à cheval derrière quelqu'un et en particulier d'une cavalière aussi impétueuse que Miss Aileen MacLaggen. A la moindre pression de ses talons contre les flancs du cheval, ce dernier exécutait parfaitement les ordres de sa maîtresse. Il trottait et voltait autour du troupeau pour rassembler les quelques bêtes récalcitrantes, leur coupant la route nullement gêné par le poids de ses deux cavaliers. Le troupeau avança bientôt docilement sur le chemin. C'était à peine si leur présence était nécessaire car Flossie et Jaime les guidait d'une main de fer. La jeune femme s'éloigna de la route et engagea leur cheval sur une pente qu'il gravit rapidement pour arriver au sommet d'une colline.

"Accrochez-vous bien. Billy n'en a pas l'air mais il est aussi rapide qu'un cheval de course."

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre, elle donna un puissant coup de talon dans les flans de leur monture qui s'élança au quart de tour.

Passé la surprise qui avait failli le faire tomber à la renverse, il sentit rapidement la vitesse le griser. Le vent frais qui fouettait son visage lui donnait tout à la fois envie de crier sa libération et de fermer les yeux pour se laisser aller à savourer plus intensément ce sentiment de puissance qui l'envahissait. Les mèches de cheveux s'échappant de la tresse en épis de blé de sa nouvelle colocataire frôlaient sa peau, glissant sous son nez et fouettant ses yeux.

Il s'était retiré du monde pour panser ses plaies et ne plus avoir à subir la folie des hommes et la vanité, la faiblesse des femmes. Mais alors que ce cheval les ramenait vers leur demeure à tous deux, l'idée qu'il put avoir enfin un ami, ou plutôt une amie sincère s'enracinna doucement dans son esprit, ne demandant plus qu'à croître et à s'épanouir.

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre bien consistant.**

 **A bientôt. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci encore à mes trois lectrices pour leur review qui sont si encourageantes: Aliena, Mana et Antonia Caesis.**

 **J'ai l'impression que mon Aileen vous a fait une forte impression. Comme cette histoire n'est écrite que du point de vue de Lucas, vous n'aurez pas accès à ses pensées comme ce fut le cas dans** ** _Dessine-moi comme une de tes françaises_** **. Attendez-vous à devoir patienter avant d'en savoir réellement plus sur elle.**

 **Maintenant la suite.**

 **Chapter III**

Quand ils furent revenus à la ferme, Aileen le laissa descendre de sa monture pour qu'il puisse terminer de ramener les bêtes à l'étable tandis qu'elle-même ramenait Billy dans son box. Alors que chacun d'entre eux était tranquillement occupé à panser et vérifier la bonne santé de leurs animaux, une adolescente blonde rentra brusquement dans l'étable, faisant s'agiter les animaux. Flossie se releva et, agitant la queue, vint réclamer son quota de caresses à la nouvelle arrivante. Après de longues grattouilles sur le ventre de son chien, cette dernière se dirigea rapidement vers la stable où Aileen curait les sabots de son cheval.

"T'aurais pu me dire que tu montais Billy!" se plaignit-elle sur un ton remonté.

 _Peter_ se tournant légèrement vers la provenance de la discussion put découvrir celle qui devait être la deuxième fille Mac Ladden. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et bouclés de sa mère et était aussi grande que sa soeur aînée bien qu'une dizaine d'année les séparât.

"Je t'ai dit que j'allais à la pâture, Caitriona. Vu l'heure, tu aurais dû te douter que j'allais aider à rentrer les bêtes."

La cadette sembla s'être radoucie puisqu'elle enchaîna sur un nouveau sujet:

"C'est le nouvel employé de papa qui s'en occupait. Il est comment ? Au village, Isobel m'a dit qu'il était plutôt du genre..."

"Pèse bien tes mots, Kate parce que Mr MacDuff est derrière nous. Et même s'il n'en donne pas l'impression, je suis sûre qu'il entend tout ce que tu dis."

Ne voulant certainement pas confirmer les dires de la jeune femme, il continua de s'occuper des bêtes sans varier son attitude. Entraîné qu'il était à espionner les gens sans se trahir, il put voir distinctement la jeune soeur de Miss MacLadden. Avec ses cheveux blonds, ses joues roses et rebondies et ses yeux verts, elle avait tout l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine. Il la vit se tourner vers lui et à son silence, il comprit qu'elle devait le comparer à la description qu'on lui avait faite de son physique.

"Oh ! La vache ! Mais..."

"Kate !" la coupa sa soeur "Si tu pouvais garder tes commentaires pour toi...ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment."

L'adolescente soupira rêveusement. Puis le bruit de ses pas indiqua à Lucas qu'elle quittait l'étable. Sa sœur aînée continua de panser Billy en silence avant de partir à son tour.

Lucas n'y prêta pas attention et coupa le sabot trop long d'une brebis. Quand il se redressa après l'avoir libérée, il faillit sursauter: elle était de nouveau là, accoudée à la barrière. Elle haussa un sourcil, amusée mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il espéra vraiment pour elle qu'elle ne chercherait as à rire à ses dépens. Cependant, il devait lui reconnaître qu'elle était la première à le surprendre depuis des lustres.

"Je mange avec mes parents ce soir. Ma mère m'a dit que vous aviez pris l'habitude de dîner avec eux ?"

Il acquiesça avant de répondre:

"Je ne vous dérangerai pas."

"Mais il n'y a pas de dérangement. Bien au contraire. J'espère que vous ne changerez pas vos habitudes pour ma soeur ou moi. Vous connaissez nos horaires: je vous attendrai pour aller chez eux."

Elle se tut quelques instants, le regardant poursuivre sa tâche sans vraiment le regarder avant de reprendre:

"Si vous avez un peu de temps, on établira quelques règles de cohabitation ce soir ?"

Il termina de s'occuper de la dernière brebis avant de se redresser pour la regarder. Elle lui parlait comme s'il était son égale. Il aurait la décence de lui répondre ainsi. Peut-être qu'en percevant un fragment de l'homme qu'il était, elle saurait qu'elle devait faire attention à ne pas chercher à trop le faire rentrer dans sa vie. Elle se redressa aussi avec un regard quelque peu surpris de ce qu'elle devait voir mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire.

"Si vous voulez..."répondit-il laconique.

Elle lâcha la barrière et s'éloigna d'un pas en redressant la tête, ce qui lui donna un petit air de tyran en jupons.

"Ce que je veux est bien souvent ce qui s'avère nécessaire, Peter." assura-t-elle "La porte sera ouverte. Ne frappez pas en rentrant."

Elle disparut de nouveau sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Si Lucas savoura le silence ponctué des bêlements des bêtes, il se surprit à regarder deu fois au-dessus de son épaule tandis qu'il rangeait son matériel juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne serait plus dans son espace vital.

Quand il arriva devant la maison, la première chose qui le marqua fut une odeur alléchante et sucrée qui flottait au-dessus du jardin. La fenêtre de la cuisine était ouverte ainsi que la porte de la maison. _Comme elle l'avait dit._ L'impression d'être accueilli chez lui après une journée fatigante mais satisfaisante faillit la submerger avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il n'était qu'accueilli. Et cet accueil était forcément provisoire, _éphémère._

Lorsqu'il entra, il retira ses bottes crottées et les déposa sur la marche du pallier. Un peu de musique résonnait provenant du salon. Elle était discrète et ne couvrait pas la discussion qui avait lieu dans la cuisine:

"Allez ! Sois sympa. Laisse-moi t'emprunter le dernier _Outlander_. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, Aileen."

Il reconnut la voix de Caitrionna. Sa soeur lui répondit avec fermeté sans élever la voix ou s'émouvoir du ton implorant de sa soeur:

"Tu n'iras dans la bibliothèque qu'avec l'accord de Mr MacDuff et sous ma surveillance."

"Mais quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?"

"Veux-tu que je sois sincère Caitriona ?"

"Pitié, on dirait Maman !"

"C'est parce que je suis l'adulte responsable dans cette pièce et parce que je sais pertinemment que tu vas te comporter comme la pire des groupies."

"Oh ! Allez, Aileen, avoue qu'il est vachement sexy."

"Je refuse d'avoir cette conversation avec toi. T'es ma petite soeur. J'ai changé tes couches! C'est malsain: lis _Lolita_ , ça te remettra les idées en place. "

"Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir. Et puis toi, pourquoi..."

L'adolescente se tut brusquement. Sa soeur n'avait pas parlé mais son silence semblait plus qu'éloquent.

"Excuse-moi Aileen." souffla l'adolescente d'une voix réellement contrite.

Elle semblait avoir fait une terrible erreur en s'aventurant sur ce terrain. Lucas ne comprenait pas en quoi le fait de le trouver attirant était un tel blasphème pour sa colocataire. Il refusa de se sentir insulté et préféra y voir un point positif: leur colocation ne serait pas mis en péril par un quelconque désir sexuel qui leur rendrait la vie infernale.

Il attendit quelques minutes puis referma la porte en s'arrangeant pour faire autant de bruit qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

"Va me chercher tes devoirs à faire et mon _Lady April._ J'irai te chercher ton livre, maintenant que Mr MacDuff est rentré. Maintenant, je ne veux plus t'avoir dans mes pattes."

"Rabat-joie."

"J'espère bien. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te mette des limites."

Cette phrase aurait pu sonner comme un reproche si Lucas n'avait pas vu en entrant dans la cuisine le sourire amusé de sa colocataire. Cette dernière et sa soeur tournèrent leur regard vers lui. Si Aileen, les mains dans la pâte, se contenta de l'accueillir d'un signe de tête, Caitriona décida de compenser l'accueil de sa soeur en sautant de sa chaise pour tendre la main au nouveau venu.

"Caitriona. mais tout le monde m'appelle Kate. merci de tenir compagnie à ma soeur. Vous l'empêcherez de s'enterrer sous ses thèses qu'elle doit corriger. Pensez à la..."

"Kate..."

La voix d'Aileen était subitement devenue glaciale sans pour autant qu'elle hausse le ton. Même lui qui ne la connaissait pas encore sentit son échine se hérisser. Elle avait quelque chose qui assurait qu'aucun pardon ne saurait être accordé à celui ou celle qui la décevrait. Sa soeur déglutit péniblement et s'éloigna de quelques pas de Lucas.

"Je te ramène tout de suite ton livre." promit-elle à sa soeur

"J'espère bien." conclut l'aînée tandis que l'adolescente quittait la cuisine.

Lucas la vit traverser le jardin pour rentrer dans le verger sans se retourner. Lui-même ne préféra pas relancer la discussion immédiatement.

"Pui-je aider ," se contenta-t-il de demander.

"Allez-vous changer d'abord. je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps de toute manière."lui répondit-elle avec franchise.

Le ton, bien que neutre, exprimait de nouveau un commandement. Lucas sentait qu'il allait devoir faire un choix entre son indépendance et ses secrets. Il ne voulait pas voir sa nouvelle existence voler en éclats mais il avait encore assez de fierté pour ne pas se retrouver de nouveau aux ordres de quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait placer son espoir que dans l'apparent respect qu'elle avait de sa vie privée.

Sans lui répondre, il lui tourna le dos pour monter à l'étage tout en retirant son pull qui empestait l'odeur des moutons. Il ne se sentait guère gêné tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir désirer une quelconque femme et encore moins, sa patronne de colocataire.

L'eau chaude de la douche détendit chacun de ses muscles crispés après cette longue journée de travail. Il évita soigneusement que le jet d'eau ne rencontre son visage ou sa tête. Après toutes ces années, il ne parvenait pas à surmonter totalement le traumatisme de sa captivité et sa peur panique du contact de l'eau avec son visage. En soupirant, il sortit de la douche et s'épongea avec les serviettes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces. Ce n'était pas les mêmes que ce matin. D'autres choses avaient changé dans la salle de bain: un flacon de parfum _Un jardin sur le toit_ d'Hermès, une deuxième brosse à dents, une trousse de toilette ouverte...Son coeur sembla exploser sous la douleur que lui provoqua le souvenir du début de sa relation avec Maya. Il l'aimait tellement et il l'avait tuée. Il se laissa glisser au sol.

Il pleura enfin.

 **Que pensez-vous des premiers contacts avec les filles MacLaggen ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour!**

 **Alors, je suis heureuse d'annoncer que j'ai fini ma dernière année de fac! Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que mon stage soit validé. Et l'an prochain, je serai prof pour de bon. Je me doute que ça va être dur et que je risque d'être envoyée dans un établissement peut-être difficile. Mais j'ai déjà vécu ça l'an dernier, alors je saurai me blinder.**

 **Et je continuerai d'écrire!**

 **Alors vos réponses à vos reviews:**

 **Aliena: Ca me fait rire que tu aimes Aileen parce que Mana ne peut pas l'encadrer ! Cette différence de point de vue est assez amusante.**

 **Antonia Caesis: You're right. There is a secret. I will say no more.**

 **Mana: Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vrai qu'Aileen ressemble un peu à la Cathy des Hauts de Hurlevent. Or c'est un personnage que je déteste! J'en ai froid dans le dos. Après il ne faut pas non plus oublier qu'à la campagne, la notion de rang social existe encore (je sais de quoi je parle). Tu n'as pas le même statut si tu es la fille d'un ouvrier agricole ou d'un exploitant qui possède une ferme et des terres qu'il peut louer. Par ex: moi je me situe entre les deux. Mon père a une ferme et des terres, mais il en loue aussi. Dans les assemblées, on peut aller dans tous "les cercles", mais on sait qu'il y a des gens qui socialement, nous sont supérieurs. (oui, je sais, on a l'impression d'être dans un roman de Jane Austen.). Aileen se situe en haut de l'échelle sociale agricole et c'est en quelque sorte "l'héritière". Elle doit donc montrer qu'elle est capable de faire un travail d'homme et de diriger les employés pour assurer l'avenir de la ferme. Quant à la réaction qu'aura le père d'Aileen, elle est inspirée de celles de mon père ou de mon grand-père. Ils aiment bien vanter nos talents; c'est pas forcément agréable parce qu'après les gens te regardent et t'évaluent et on a l'impression d'être à la foire aux bestiaux. Maintenant que j'ai un travail, c'est moins important, mais ma soeur doit encore expliquer le choix de ses études et ce qu'elle veut faire plus tard. Et tout le monde se demande si l'une d'entre nous va reprendre la ferme et forcément, si on envisage de se marier. On a chacune vingt-quatre et vingt ans : tu vois un peu le topo.**

 **IV**

Lucas finit par redescendre, vidé et épuisé. La maison embaumait. dans l'entrée, il regarda rapidement dans la cuisine avant d'apercevoir la jeune femme dans le salon. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle tenait un cadre dans ses mains tout en étant tournée vers la fenêtre. La lumière lui révéla qu'elle pleurait silencieusement, elle aussi. De nouveau gêné par sa condition de voyeur, il voulut d'abord se retirer pour annoncer sa présence en faisant du bruit, mais quelque chose dans ce visage torturé par le chagrin lui rappelait trop sa propre tristesse. l'être qu'elle pleurait avait emmené avec lui une partie d'elle qui ne reviendrait jamais. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucas comprit vraiment quelqu'un, sans arrière pensée. Il choisit de se taire et de détourner le regard. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à elle. Et pourtant, il aurait voulu être capable de dire "je sais, je comprends."

Il fit du bruit dans la cuisine pour l'avertir de sa présence et pour lui éviter la gêne d'avoir été surprise à pleurer. Il entendit ses pas légers venir dans la cuisine. Pour se donner contenance, il se servit à boire avant de se tourner vers elle. Rien dans son apparence, si ce n'était ses yeux rouges et son visage blême, ne trahissait la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Le cadre n'était plus dans ses mains. Ils restèrent à se regarder quelques instants en silence avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole d'une voix posée et ferme qui ne laissait pas deviner son trouble. Si Lucas avait dû la résumer en un mot à ce moment là, il l'aurait appelée _Mistress_ , à la manière des paysans d'autrefois. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une civile puisse tant se maîtriser.

"Etes-vous d'accord pour que nous établissions maintenant quelques règles de vie commune ? Nous avons encore un peu de temps avant le dîner." lui proposa-t-elle

Il acquiesça. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir avant d'en faire de même.

"Autant vous dire tut de suite que je n'ai pas une liste interminable d'interdits à vous soumettre. Il n'y a que deux choses sur lesquelles je serai intransigeante: pas de tabac dans la maison et pas de filles."

Sa réplique eut un résultat inattendu chez Lucas: elle lui arracha un sourire.

"Vous êtes directe en négociation."remarqua-t-il

"Et vous verrez que je ne bouge jamais ma position. Les autres fermiers de la région maudissent mon père quand c'est moi qui fait le marché."répondit-elle mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

Elle lui offrait une possibilité d'entente.

"Est-ce tout ?" demanda-t-il prudemment

"Si vous acceptez aussi que nous nous répartissions les tâches ménagères à tour de rôle, oui. J'ai conscience que vous devez déjà avoir pris vos habitudes. Je m'efforcerai de vous gêner le moins possible."

"Miss..." Il dut se reprendre quand il remarqua son froncement de sourcil "Aileen, je suis votre hôte. C'est moi qui risque de vous gêner..."

Il se tut. Elle le egarda. dans son regard u éclat de chaleur passa dedans. Ses yeux chocolat 'exprimaient qu'une seule chose: la confiance. Et pourtant au pli de sa bouche, il sentit que c'était là une faveur qu'elle distribuait avec parcimonie.

"Oui...vous conviendrez tout à fait." murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui. "J'ai confiance...Peter."

Elle prononça son nom avec conviction. Si bien que lui-même crut pendant un instant qu'il n'avait jamais été que Peter. La jeune femme se leva quand le four se mit à sonner. Elle en sortit avec précaution deux tartes odorantes qu'elle déposa sur un plateau.

"Prenez le brandy qui est dans le cellier. Vous fermerez la porte derrière moi, s'il vous plaît."ordonna-t-elle

Il était l'heure pour eux de rejoindre la maison des parents d'Aileen.

Devant la porte de ses parents, Aileen tourna un instant la tête vers lui et déclara:

"Vous avez le droit d'emprunter n'importe quel livre. Si je dois vivre avec vous, autant que vous ayez un minimum de conversation et de culture."

Lucas sentit la brûlure de la colère causée par l'insulte. Il se retint de la remettre à sa place en lui rappelant qu'entre eux deux, c'était la pauvre campagnarde obscure et inculte. Il se consola en se disant qu'au moins lui savait maîtriser son envie de lui braquer une arme entre les deux yeux pour la faire taire. Son expérience lui rappelait que bien des suspects qui se savaient acculés lançaient comme elle une dernière bravade. dans ces cas-là, le dominant de la relation était celui qui gardait un calme olympien.

Agréable comme auparavant, la soirée fut aussi plus animée qu'en temps normal. Mr et Mrs MacLaggen étaient plus qu'heureux d'avoir leur deux filles avec eux, chose qui semblait devenu rare depuis que Caitrionna avait rejoint sa soeur pour pouvoir étudier dans un lycée de la capitale. La cuisine-salle à manger résonnait des accents écossais et des discussions où se mêlaient parfais quelques mots de gaéliques dont il parvenait à saisir le sens grâce au contexte. Ils avaient à peine la place de bouger leurs coudes mais cette joie et cette chaleur humaine le comblaient. De ce qu'il entendait, il semblait que la cadette qui se révéla avoir dix-sept ans d'écart avec son aînée aurait de loin préféré continuer à vivre dans sa région, mais elle savait se montrer reconnaissante envers Aileen qui lui permettait de faire de bonnes études. Enfin reconnaissante...Lucas percevait dans le regard de la plus jeune un désir dévorant de plaire à sa soeur. Caitrionna ne sembla jamais si rayonnante de la soirée que lorsqu'Aileen lui offrait un sourire crispé mais chaleureux. N'ayant jamais eu ni frère, ni soeur, Lucas ne pouvait juger leur relation mais il lui semblait que l'écart d'âge mettait comme une barrière entre elle. Son patron, rendu plus joyeux encore par le brandy, commença alors à vanter les qualités de ses filles, insistant un peu trop sur celles d'Aileen au point que Caitrionna paraissait mal à l'aise. Aileen qui était restée très calme tout le long du dîner, lança quelques mots en gaélique à son père qui sembla reprendre ses esprits.

"Mais Caitrionna sera aussi forte que sa mère. c'est une MacLaggen et crois-moi, Pet, les femmes de cette famille pourraient faire tourner le monde dans le sens qu'il leur chante si elles le voulaient. Sans compté que ce sont toutes des beautés..."

"Papa..."l'avertit Aileen qui voyait bien que son père allait faire pire que mal.

"Et puis...des vrais rossignols. Ma p'tite Aileen, chante-nous donc un p'tit air."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant de parler de nouveau en gaélique à son père. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas l'inclure dans sa vie privée et elle lui faisait comprendre par ce moyen efficace mais impoli. Le père et la fille eurent un court échange duquel Lucas ne put rien saisir. Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans le secret que cette famille partageait mais tous ses membres, même la fière et réservée Aileen, le lui agitait sous le nez, comme un drapeau rouge.

"Ne vous sentez pas obligée."tenta-t-il enfin pour mettre fin à une dispute stérile entre le père et la fille.

Aileen se tourna vers lui et le scruta quelques instants. Puis elle soupira et repoussa doucement sa chaise. Il crut qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, mais elle regarda le plafond quelques secondes. Puis elle entama un air simple en anglais pour qu'il puisse comprendre. McLaggen avait exagéré le don de sa fille pour le chant: elle chantait juste, elle chantait bien mais ce n'était pas une voix mémorable. Peut-être tout simplement à cause du fait qu'elle chantait quelque peu contrainte. C'était quelque chose de plus mécanique qu'artistique. Aileen MacLaggen était une sauvage contrainte par un vernis de civilisation.

Lucas attendit tout simplement qu'elle termine. Il se demanda s'il devait l'applaudir mais un seul regard vers elle le poussa à n'en rien faire. L'ambiance chaleureuse venait de se refroidir. Du moins pour lui. Alors qu'elle recevait sans les écouter les compliments partiaux de sa famille d'une oreille distraite, il parvint à capturer une vision brève et fugitive de ce qu'elle était vraiment grâce à son regard lointain et tourné vers un lieu inaccessible aux autres:

 _Aileen Maclaggen était une âme tourmentée._

 _Eh bien...ça promettait._ pensa-t-il amèrement.

 ** _Bon voilà, l'intrigue commence à se mettre en place doucement. Moi-même je ne sais pas encore ce que cela va vraiment donner. J'espère cependant que ce nouveau chapitre vous a mis en appétit. A mardi pour ceux qui liront_** **De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour,** ** _sinon à la semaine prochaine._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour!**

 **Désolé pour ce long retard, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment et pas mal de soucis personnels qui m'ont poussé à diminuer mes centres de dispersion. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic qui aura une fin, d'autant plus que j'ai presque terminé mon autre fiction en cours.**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commenté les chapitres précédents. Je suis réellement ravie qu'elle vous plaise autant.**

 **V**

Lucas se réveilla brusquement en sursaut. les cauchemars revenaient. Comme si l'ombre qui s'était étendue à la fin de la soirée chez les MacLaggen s'étendait maintenant sur lui. Maya lui était de nouveau apparue, l'appelant, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Mais lorsque sa main prenait enfin la sienne, il la trouvait froide et Maya, avec un sourire malheureux, se fondait dans le néant en l'appelant une dernière fois. Il respira lourdement en espérant juguler le flot d'angoisse qui courrait dans tout son corps. ses draps lui collaient à la peau, renforçant l'impression d'étouffer. Mais peu à peu, l'angoisse disparut remplacée par le chagrin. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la lande. Cette dernière était éclairée par la lune. Un léger vent la balayait; la bruyère ondulait en vague argentée. Il eut envie de sortir, de marcher, marcher encore et encore jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Peut-être alors que les rêves ne le poursuivraient plus. Il s'apprêtait à descendre quand du coin de l'oeil, il capta un mouvement. Alors que son attention se trouvait de nouveau attirée par la fenêtre, un secret instinct venu du fond des âges qui ne s'exprime que la nuit durant lui hérissa l'échine. Lucas eut la terrible envie de se signer quand il vit ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la silhouette d'un soldat s'approcher de la maison, poser la main sur le portail et lever la tête vers l'étage. rien de cela n'aurait pu sembler extraordinaire si tout chez cette silhouette n'était baigné d'une lumière iridescente. Jamais encore il n'avait vu une chose pareille.

De là où il était, il ne pouvait distinguer ses traits. Et il n'en avait nul désir. Il savait où la curiosité l'avait déjà menée dans le passé. il ne reproduirait pas ses erreurs. Il s'apprêtait à se recoucher quand du mouvement à l'extérieur et du bruit au rez-de-chaussée attirèrent de nouveau son attention. Sa logeuse apparut dans son champs de vision, vêtue d'une robe de chambre blanche. Ses longs cheveux noirs balayés par le vent faisait comme des déchirures d'ombre sur son corps. Un reflet de la lune sur du métal attira son regard sur ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord. Elle tenait un fusil à la main. Un frisson glacé courut le long du dos de Lucas. S'il n'était pas le seul à voir l'apparition, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser la jeune femme seule face au danger! Il quitta la fenêtre et s'engouffra dans les escaliers.

Quand il arriva en bas, la porte de derrière était grande ouverte et le sol dallé était teinté par la lumière blanche de la lune. La fraîcheur de la nuit ne fut pas la seule cause de frisson qui le parcourut tout entier. De là où il était, il entendait parfaitement la voix claire d'Aileen. Elle était cependant plus grave et plus puissante que durant la soirée. Elle chantait non pas un chant destiné à égayer une assemblée, mais un chant ancestral en gaélique datant du temps où le monde croyait au pouvoir des mots. Ces mots inconnus lui faisaient comprendre instinctivement que sa place n'était pas là. Mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette silhouette qui affrontait seule le monde des morts. Il sentait que s'il détournait le regard, il devrait affronter ceux éteints et accusateurs de ceux qu'il avait tué. Ce soir, le royaume des morts avait ouvert ses portes.

Aileen s'approcha encore du soldat mort. Mais elle s'arrêta et tendit une main impuissante vers lui.

"Lachlan..."

A l'entente de son nom, ce qui était à n'en pas douter un esprit tendit à son tour son bras translucide vers elle. Il lui dit quelques mots en gaélique dont Lucas ne comprit que le terme "terre". Puis la silhouette s'effaça doucement.

"Lachlan..."

Il y avait un tel désespoir dans la voix d'Aileen que Lucas crut qu'elle allait retourner le fusil contre elle et se donner la mort. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu intervenir, la jeune femme redressa la tête et regarda là où s'était tenu le fantôme auparavant. Elle déclara quelques mots avec une telle ferveur et un tel sérieux qu'il sut qu'elle venait de faire un serment d'une gravité extrême. Elle se releva, la tête basse, comme un chevalier des temps jadis. Il ne s'était pas retiré assez vite. Elle le remarqua. Ses yeux trop brillants s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Il devait lui offrir le même visage. Elle était aussi blanche que la lune.

Il y eut un moment de flottement entre eux. Il vit sa main raffermir sa prise sur son fusil. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de la désarmer ni de se mettre à l'abri. Les jointures de la jeune femme blanchirent. Soudain ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle s'écroula. La peur de l'étrange qui l'avait paralysé jusque là disparu, remplacée par une saine inquiétude qui le poussa à lui venir en aide. il ne manquerait plus qu'il perde son emploi parce qu'elle viendrait à s'étouffer. Il se rapprocha, ses pieds nus frôlant la douce bruyère e fleurs. Dans son malaise, elle avait lâché son arme. Son front brillait d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Elle n'était plus effrayante, seulement souffrante, rongée par un mal plus grave que les tourments les plus obscurs de l'ancien espion. Il lui tourna doucement la tête pour éviter que sa langue n'obstrue sa trachée et il desserra la ceinture de son peignoir. Elle était si blanche et sa peau, quand il la frôla, lui sembla de glace. Dans l'obscurité, elle ressemblait tellement à Maya qu'il prit peur. Il cessa un instant de s'activer et recula de quelques pas, terrifié par cette comparaison. Il ne voulait plus s'approcher d'elle. Si elle semblait hantée, lui était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de maudit.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent où seule résonnaient le dernier chant de la chouette, signe de malheur et les notes du rossignol, annonciatrices de chagrin.

Une force longtemps endormie s'éveilla chez Lucas. Il se sentit stupide de céder aux superstitions, quand bien même il venait de voir son premier revenant. Après tout, ça ne voulait rien dire. Sur ces terres reculées, il était facile de se laisser aller à l'irrationnel. La nature sauvage et la solitude avaient tôt fait de mettre à rude épreuve les nerfs de l'homme le plus solide. Son esprit toujours saignant de chagrin utilisait la crise de somnambulisme de sa colocataire pour chercher un exécutoire à sa souffrance.

L'air avait été doux toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit mais présentement, il se sentait glacé. Il se releva, retira le fusil chargé de la main de la jeune femme. _Ce regard qu'elle avait eu..._ un regard aux abois, paniqué, horrifié non de ce qu'elle venait de voir mais de sa présence. Il cala son corps tiède dans ses bras. Il espéra qu'il n'allait pas attraper froid avec cette histoire. La peur l'avait suffisamment glacé ainsi.

 _Elle avait eu peur de ce qu'il avait vu..._ Sa réflexion lui revint brutalement à l'esprit, comme un boomerang. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et pencha la tête vers la jeune femme qui reposait maintenant contre son sein. Il l'observa longuement, la bouche sèche. _Seigneur, Aileen MacLaggen était réellement hantée et elle le savait._ Ce qui ne devait pas être le cas de ses proches. Le choc de cette découverte faillit lui faire lâcher prise. Frisonnant, il ramena la jeune femme dans le salon. Il l'allongea dans le canapé et la couvrit du plaid.

Il sortit pour récupérer le fusil abandonné. Une fois rentré, il s'empressa de fermer la porte qui menait à la lande. Cela lui semblait une bien mince protection que ce fin morceau de bois s'opposant à ce qui hantait la lande immense et gémissante sous la lune. Il rangea le fusil même si son premier réflexe aurait été de le garder à porter de main. Après avoir fermé le placard à clé, il retourna auprès de sa collocataire. En entrant dans le salon, son regard entraîné à observer chaque détail remarqua un cadre qui avait bougé de place. C'était celui qu'elle avait tenu entre ses mains plutôt dans la soirée lorsqu'elle pleurait. Intrigué et devinant qu'il devait y avoir un lien avec ce qui venait de se passer, il s'approcha de la desserte sur laquelle il était posé et il le prit pour l'observer. C'était le portrait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années vêtu d'une tenue militaire britannique le désignant comme soldat de l'armée de terre. Appuyée contre son épaule, vêtue d'une chemise à carreaux rouges et aux manches relevées et d'un jean, souriante, se tenait Aileen Maclaggen plus jeune de plusieurs années. Elle devait entrer dans la vingtaine florissante à cette époque et elle souriait avec une insouciance qu'il n'avait pas trouvé dans le moindre de ses propos ou regard jusque là. L'homme dont on lisait la fierté et le bonheur d'avoir une aussi belle fille à son bras sur son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Il s'appelait lachlan et il venait de le rencontrer, toujours vêtu de son habit militaire.

"Je suppose que vous avez deviné qu'il était mort." déclara froidement derrière lui la voix de sa propriétaire.

Surpris, il aurait lâché le cadre s'il avait eu moins d'entraînement. Lucas prit le temps de ranger le cadre à sa place avant de faire face à la femme épuisée mais au regard toujours aussi ferme qui l'observait avec défi. Elle attendait de pied ferme ses questions. Il en avait une multitude.

"Afghanistan ou Irak ?"

 _Pourquoi cette première question ?_ Honnêtement, il l'ignorait.

"Afghanistan. Un piège des talibans m'a t-on dit."

"M'a-t-on dit ?" s'étonna-t-il

Elle releva la tête, fièrement, défiant son jugement et celui des hommes.

"Cela fait cinq ans que Lachlan m'apparaît. Cinq ans que je me suis mise à poser des questions. Et j'ai une certitude aujourd'hui : ce n'est pas la guerre qui m'a pris mon fiancé, c'est un homme. Un homme en qui nous avions tous deux confiance."

La colère et la souffrance coloraient son visage pâle. Il ne la connaissait pas mais ses sentiments allaient faire d'eux des complices. Il le pressentait. _En bien ou en mal, tel restait la question ?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour.**

 **J'aurai su respecter mon délai pour vous publier ce nouveau chapitre de** ** _Loin de la foule déchaînée._** **Alors vous pensez peut-être avoir des révélations. Je vous dirai: "oui et non". On n'est qu'au début de cette histoire: il serait dommage de tout vous dévoiler pour l'instant. Mais il est temps d'en savoir un peu plus sur le passé d'Aileen. Quant aux fantômes, ce récit en est bourré. Mais ce ne sont pas forcément ceux que vous croyez.**

 **Anecdote: cette histoire m'a été en premier lieu inspiré par la chanson que chante Carey Mulligan dans le film** ** _Loin de la foule déchaînée._**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **VI**

Lucas se retrouvait maintenant avec une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains comme lorsqu'il était enfant et que sa mère le réconfortait après un cauchemar. Sa colocataire avait fait chauffer le lait et fondre le chocolat, silencieuse. Il ne l'avait pas quittée du regard. Il n'aimait plus les secrets et pourtant, il ne sentait pas le désir de forcer les confidences de la jeune femme et d'entendre encore une histoire macabre. Un mug disney apparut sous son nez. L'arôme puissant de cacao et de cannelle étaient plus envoûtant que tous les encens qu'on pouvait brûler dans les églises. Il n'allait pas dédaigner une telle offrande. Il posa de nouveau son regard sur elle. A son froncement de sourcils, il comprit qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois l'homme qu'il était autrefois. Son regard bleu et froid mettait mal à l'aise les suspects quand sa présence rassurait les témoins. Elle souffla sur son mug Doctor Who sans le quitter des yeux. Lucas contracta la mâchoire quand il remarqua qu'elle avait le même aplomb que Sarah. Elle attendait son heure.

"Allez-y...demandez-moi qu'on en finisse." déclara-t-elle froidement en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Sauf que, contrairement à Sarah, elle était torturée par sa conscience.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il calmement et froidement.

"Par où voulez-vous que je commence ?"

"Le début."

Fermant les yeux de lassitude, elle souffla et reposa sa tasse. Puis elle regarda chaque recoin de la cuisine, prenant grand soin d'éviter son regard. Ses doigts saisirent le bord de la table recouverte d'une nappe blanche et bleue et le serrèrent au point de faire blanchir ses jointures. Son regard devint vague tandis qu'elle se replongeait dans des souvenirs qui la firent blanchir.

"Nous sommes un village composé de fermes. Autrefois, il n'y avait que le laird qui possédait la terre. mais les siècles passant et la société évoluant, certaines familles de la région ont pu devenir propriétaires et s'enrichir. Ce fut le cas de mon arrière grand-père puis de mon grand-père. Avec la moitié de leurs économies, ils ont acheté des terres à des fermes qui n'avait plus les moyens de les conserver. Ils ont su les faire prospérer et, quand mon père a pris la suite, nous étions la deuxième famille la plus riche du comté, juste après les Carlyle. Ils descendent des anciens seigneurs de la région qui possédaient tout au XVIIIème siècle. On aurait pu s'attendre à être snobés parce que nous étions des nouveaux riches mais Edward Carlyle était un homme plutôt...progressiste, dirons-nous, et il nous a traité comme ses égaux. Quand j'étais enfant, j'étais régulièrement invité à jouer avec le fils de la famille, Ewan. C'est sûr qu'au départ, ça ne lui a pas plu de devoir passer du temps avec une fille. A cette époque, son meilleur ami était Lachlan Madden, le fils de son régisseur. je me souviens qu'Ewan me laissait toujours dans un coin pour battre la campagne avec Lachlan. Je ne sais plus à partir de quand je me suis mise à les suivre en cachette. Ils faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble courant après les poneys, construisant des cabanes d'une semaine, dénichant les oiseaux. De loin, je me suis mise à les imiter. Je crois que j'enviais leur liberté de garçon. Je voulais être comme eux pour ne plus me sentir seule. C'est Lachlan qui a compris le premier ce que je faisais. Il n'a pas ri de mes tentatives. Il faut dire qu'il avait été plutôt content de me trouver, errant sur la lande, pour ramasser le bois et la mousse qu'ils utilisaient pour construire leur nouvelle cabane. Avec Ewan, ce fut une autre histoire. Il ne voulait pas de moi. La première fois qu'il m'a vue quand on ramenait du bois, il s'est moqué de moi et a voulu me chasser à coups de bâton. J'étais une fille, une de ces "foutues pleurnicheuses". Lachlan a défendu calmement ma cause. Alors il m'a mise à l'épreuve. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne m'aura pas obligé à faire ! Au départ, j'obéissais à tous ses ordres stupides sans broncher parce que Lachlan me faisait confiance. ma mère n'en pouvait plus de devoir récupérer mes vêtements crottés, de soigner mes écorchures ou de rembourser l'épicière quand je volais des bonbons pour cet imbécile. Mais je n'ai vraiment fait partie de leur bande que lorsque j'ai enfin mis la raclée que cet idiot méritait. On s'est battu comme des chiffonniers parce qu'il continuait à me traiter comme une fille. Après plusieurs bosses et bleus, tous les trois, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde."

Elle se tut quelques instants, les yeux définitivement tournés vers un temps plus heureux, plus innocent, _l'enfance._

"Malheureusement, il a fallu qu'on grandisse et je suis redevenue une fille. Du moins, surtout aux yeux d'Ewan. Pour lui, les conventions sociales commençaient à germer dans son esprit:Lachlan serait bientôt son employé, celui qui l'appellerait "Monsieur", tandis que moi...et bien, si j'avais pu le fréquenter, c'est parce que son père voulait que nos fermes fusionnent. Et le meilleur moyen pour cela était encore le mariage. C'en était fini de notre amitié. Ewan devenait de plus en plus un prétendant et de moins en moins un ami. Mais je ne parvenais pas à l'aimer comme nos familles auraient voulu que je l'aimasse. Et c'était la même chose pour Lachlan. Il était le seul à ne pas vouloir me changer. Bientôt, je me suis mise à éviter Ewan tandis que je devenais plus proche de Lachlan. Forcément, on a fini par tomber amoureux."

Elle souffla, mi-amusée, mi-moqueuse de tant d'innocence.

"Ça ne s'est pas vu tout. Chacun d'entre nous avait des projets qui devaient nous permettre de vivre heureux plus tard. on était de grands idiots. je pensais que mon père était fier que je sois acceptée dans une grande université. Il l'était mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. les études, cela me donnait de la valeur et de la prestance en tant que future épouse de laird. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je crois que, finalement, il est soulagé de me savoir indépendante et à l'abri. Lachlan n'a pas eu les mêmes chances que moi. Son seul espoir d'émancipation restait l'armée. je n'aimais pas l'idée. Je l'ai détestée quand Ewan s'est engagé à son tour. lachlan et moi l'avions mis finalement au courant de notre relation. Il n'avait rien dit de mauvais. Il nous avait même félicité mais ça se voyait qu'il le prenait mal. Après tout, il avait grandi avec l'idée qu'il allait m'épouser. Et il voyait ses deux amis lui échapper. Quand ils sont partis, il m'avait promis de veiller sur Lachlan étant donné qu'il était son supérieur. Je ne l'ai pas cru et j'ai bien fait parce qu'il l'a tué."

Elle venait de prononcer la fin de son histoire avec férocité. Lucas comprenait maintenant mieux la jeune femme mais il sentait que ce n'était là que la partie émergée de son secret.

"Vous n'avez pas de preuve quant à ce que vous avancez."la poussa-t-il pris malgré lui par la curiosité.

"J'en ai d'autres qui révèleraient quel être méprisable est devenu Ewan Carlyle." déclara froidement Aileen en quittant la table pour rincer sa tasse vide.

Elle n'en dit pas plus mais Lucas sentit qu'elle ne parlait pas en l'air. Elle se rassit devant lui. Son regard avait changé: plus dur, plus calculateur et plus résigné aussi. la méfiance de Lucas revint au galop.

"Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni d'où vous venez. Vous me semblez être le genre d'homme qui cherche à oublier ce qu'il était et qui est prêt à tout pour cela."

Il se tendit. Il y avait de fortes chances, maintenant, pour qu'il soit obligé de partir ou de se débarrasser d'elle. Elle allait finir par percer son secret. Mais il se rappela qu'elle avait d'autres secrets qui la torturaient. Si elle continuait d'aller trop loin, il n'hésiterait pas à exploiter sa faiblesse de femme.

Ils se défiaient de nouveau du regard.

"Ecoutez-moi jusqu'au bout avant de dire non. il se pourrait que vous y trouviez votre compte." siffla-t-elle

"Je travaille pour votre père et non pour vous." répliqua-t-il

"C'est là que vous vous trompez. Mon père a pris sa retraite. Il continue de s'occuper de la ferme mais c'est moi qui décide. Il m'a parlé de vous depuis le premier jour où vous avez commencé à travailler ici. c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de vous loger chez moi. Vous êtes un étranger mais il me semble que vous ne ploierez pas sous les intimidations."

 _Ainsi, il y avait bien quelque chose qui causait des ennuis à son employeur._ Il avait remarqué son air soucieux que ce dernier avait quand il croyait que personne ne l'observait.

"Nous allons voir si vous conviendrez."

"Convenir pour quoi ?"

"Pour diriger la ferme en attendant de voir si Caitrionna est toujours aussi décidée à la reprendre. Si vous convenez, vous deviendrez régisseur et votre salaire sera augmenté en conséquence."

"Vous avez parlé d'intimidations..."

Le regard de la jeune femme s'obscurcit brusquement. Son regard suintait de haine.

"Si vous accédez à ce poste, vous allez devoir vous frotter aux Carlyle. ils veulent cette ferme par fierté et parce qu'elle rapporte plus que la leur. Étant universitaire, je ne peux pas être présente, mais je veux défendre mes terres. j'ai besoin pour cela d'un homme de confiance. Et j'espère que cet homme se sera vous." acheva-t-elle en croissant les bras et en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Puis elle se leva et lui tourna le dos, prête à aller se recoucher, comme si elle ne venait pas de bousculer ses certitudes et la vie qu'il menait jusqu'alors.

"Et qu'en est-il de votre... fantôme ?"

Elle se figea et il vit son dos se raidir.

"Ça, c'est mon affaire, Monsieur."lâcha-t-elle sèchement

Elle quitta la cuisine dignement et il entendit ses pas monter l'escalier de bois grinçant.

Lucas North se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se poser des questions, qu'il aurait dû rester à sa place. il avait beau faire, c'était plus fort que lui. Il lui fallait sa dose de danger. Et rien que pour cela, il allait tout faire pour obtenir ce poste de régisseur.

 **On ne peut pas dire que ce soit bien partie entre ces deux-là, pas vrai ? Et croyez-moi, ça ne va pas forcément s'arranger, surtout qu'en ce moment je suis beaucoup influencée par le roman** ** _Légendes d'automne_** **. Pour ceux ou celles qui connaissent l'histoire, vous pouvez déjà vous faire ne petite idée de ce que sera la vie d'Aileen et de Lucas/Peter.**

 **Un petit commentaire sur ce que vous venez de lire ?**

 **A Dimanche prochain.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos messages de soutien les filles! L'inspection s'est bien passée, la pièce de théâtre a été un succès et j'ai récupéré. Je vais donc poster au moins un chapitre aujourd'hui et si j'arrive à finir le suivant, il sera lui aussi posté dans la foulée.**

 **J'ai eu 24 ans vendredi et c'est un anniversaire des plus atypiques que j'ai eu: surveiller le brevet (en talons pour être bien sadique), entendre le collège (collègue+direction+élèves) chanter "joyeux anniversaire avant une représentation de théâtre, puis aller au casino. Que des trucs que je n'avais jamais fait...**

 **J'ai décidé que le personnage de Lucas allait évoluer comme celui de Jean Valjean dans les** ** _Misérables._** **Cette histoire promet d'être un sacré foutoir. ^^**

 **La chanson que chante Caitrionna est "Ho Hey" de The luminers (la chanson de nescafé^^)**

 **VII**

Malgré la nuit trop courte qu'il avait passé et qui ne l'avait nullement reposé, Lucas se réveilla comme à son habitude avec le lever du soleil. En ouvrant les volets, il découvrit un léger voile de brouillard qui annonçait une journée radieuse. Les oiseaux dormaient encore. La campagne était endormie; même les arbres restaient silencieux. Aucune brise ne faisait se mouvoir leurs innombrables feuilles aux multiples variations de verts. Aucun parfum autre que celui de la rosée sur l'herbe ne venait réveiller ses narines sensibles. Les fleurs étaient de précieuses princesses qui ne se donneraient pas la peine de se réveiller avant que le soleil ne soit plus accommodant pour leur beauté éphémère. La maison elle-même dormait encore, avec ses volets clos.

A première vue, qui pourrait suspecter que ce lieu paradisiaque avait été le témoin d'un événement étrange et d'une confession des plus sordide. Si Lucas avait eu l'âme plus romantique, il aurait pensé que le destin lui donnait là une occasion d'expier ses fautes en devenant le chevalier de son employeuse. Par chance, il était un homme pragmatique et Aileen MacLaggen avait sa fierté. En repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques heures auparavant, il chercha un moyen de concilier sa nouvelle ambition, les attentes de sa patronne et l'orgueil mal avisé mais certain de Carlyle qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré. Il gardait toujours ses oreilles grandes ouvertes quand il allait au village pour détecter toute rumeur qui mettrait sa tranquillité en péril. C'est ainsi qu'il avait entendu, la seule fois où il était allé au pub pour ne pas passer pour un original, parler des Carlyle. Sans être virulents, les hommes s'étaient quand même plaints que Carlyle fils qui avait repris depuis cinq ans le domaine familiale allait briguer la charge d'édile. Bien que leurs ancêtres aient toujours respecté le laird et sa famille qui les protégeaient des attaques des autres clans puis des anglais, la révolution sociale qui s'étaient opérée ses deux derniers siècles et l'enrichissement de chacun avaient poussé les habitants de cette région reculée à retirer leurs œillères. Aujourd'hui, quand bien même on continuait de respecter le laird et sa famille, c'était plus par tradition que par réel respect. Certains étaient même plus riches qu'eux et ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas bénéficier eux aussi des mêmes égards et des mêmes droits de décision que le notable de la région. Lucas avait aussi entendu que le fils était moins apprécié que le père car, éduqué à la ville, il n'avait plus les mêmes valeurs que les gens de la région. Quand ce dernier était revenu, il avait développé un projet d'hôtellerie de luxe avec différents complexes. Ce projet était censé enrichir la région mais il aurait surtout spolié une grande partie des propriétaires de leurs terres. Même le petit propriétaire de la manufacture de laine bio qui achetait aux éleveurs leur laine pour ensuite produire différents pulls, écharpes, gants, bonnets qu'il vendait dans le souci de permettre à chacun de vivre de sa production aurait perdu son indépendance pour n'être plus qu'un salarié de la famille Carlyle qui aurait imposé ses vues sur son travail. Lucas avait entendu dire que le projet avait cependant été suspendu lors de la dernière réunion municipale grâce à l'intervention de son patron. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que cela. Il n'était qu'un étranger auquel on ne demandait pas son avis et encore moins d'agir pour la communauté. Et cela le satisfaisait.

Mais s'il devenait le régisseur de la deuxième ferme la plus riche de la région...les choses changeraient. Il ne serait plus seulement un _sassenach_. Il savait comment réagiraient les gens. Connaître leurs pensées, leurs désirs et anticiper leurs réactions lui avaient permis de devenir le chef de la section D et de prendre la place d'un mort sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Ici, la réaction populaire était même plus simple à envisager : méfiance et spéculation, mensonge et hostilité...Il allait devoir frayer de nouveau avec les hommes pour gagner leur confiance et leur sympathie. Il allait devoir se composer de nouveau un personnage ennuyeux pour limiter leur imagination, se créer une fausse réputation, de faux secrets. Jouer un rôle à nouveau...alors qu'il ne voulait plus se perdre. Il voulait ce poste pour croire qu'il était encore quelqu'un alors qu'il risquait de se détruire un peu plus. Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas vivre sans prendre de risques. Cependant, sa patronne ne devait pas compter sur lui pour régler ses comptes. Chacun ses histoires nauséabonde, la sienne empestait suffisamment comme cela.

Il respira de nouveau l'air frais du matin. Puis il attrapa rapidement un t-shirt et le pull à zip noir qu'il portait ici. Sachant qu'il n'était plus seul, il enfila à la hâte le jean qu'il avait porté la veille. Il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et observa son environnement. Tout était bouleversé avec l'arrivée d'Aileen Mac Laggen. Le calme de la demeure n'était plus le même depuis qu'elle avait ramené ses bagages et ses souffrances ici. En une soirée, tout avait basculé. La maison revivait mais ce n'était là que la dérision d'une vie domestique. Sous son toit vivaient deux écorchés vifs qui avaient plus de risques de se détruire que de chances de se guérir. Silencieusement, il referma la porte et prit le parti de descendre l'escalier de bois pour aller à la cuisine. Comme dans toute vieille maison qui se respecte, les marches craquaient quand on marchait dessus. Instinctivement, sans même s'en rendre compte, Lucas avait identifié les marches grinçantes et les évitait. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Arrivé en bas, il prit le temps de remplir la bouilloire et de mettre l'eau à bouillir avant de se rendre aux toilettes. Son esprit et son cœur avaient beau avoir été lacérés jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des lambeaux, son corps continuait de vivre avec ses réactions les plus médiocres. Aucun désir ne venait réveiller son membre. Ce dernier se dressait tous les matins avec la régularité d'une machine. Mais une seule de ses sombres pensées ne tardait jamais à faire rompre le salut de ce soldat trop zélé. Après s'être lavé les mains, il retourna à la confection de son petit-déjeuner. En prévision de la dure journée qui l'attendait, il s'attela à se préparer un repas consistant dans la plus pure tradition britannique. Il ne pensa pas vraiment à sa colocataire. Il lui laissa simplement suffisamment d'eau chaude pour se préparer un thé et du pain pour des toasts. Il ne se goinfra pas non plus. A vrai dire, il avait gardé le même régime d'ascète qui avait été le sien durant sa carrière. Il avait vécu avec moins que cela: son pain beurré et son thé noir étaient pour lui le plus grand luxe qu'il pouvait avoir. Être incarcéré en Russie vous faisait relativiser les choses.

Alors qu'il mangeait de bon cœur, il entendit sa colocataire se réveiller et se préparer. La maison avait beau être rénovée, elle était tout de même suffisamment ancienne pour que les bruits de tuyauterie se fassent clairement entendre. Aussi sut-il qu'elle était du genre à faire une toilette sommaire le matin car l'eau ne circula pas longtemps. Elle descendit d'un pas alerte, voire pressé l'escalier de bois, aussi bruyante qu'un éléphant. Lorsqu'elle rentra brusquement dans la cuisine, elle avait un foulard bleu à la bouche et les bras levés pour terminer d'attacher ses cheveux en un chignon sévère. Elle portait un t-shirt sous une chemise de toile bleue à moitié boutonnée et un jean qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes, surprise de trouver quelqu'un dans sa cuisine avant de se rappeler de la situation.

"Bonjour."le salua-t-elle sans le regarder, occupée à attacher son foulard bleu pour éviter que ses cheveux ne la gênent durant sa journée, bien qu'une ou deux mèches bouclées retombaient insolemment sur son front.

En parlant de gêne, Lucas sentit très vite la tension qu'elle irradiait. Elle était sur la défensive, craignant certainement qu'il ne veuille en savoir plus sur ses pauvres secrets. Pauvre femme, ce n'était pas des rivalités entre familles qui allaient l'inquiéter. Il avait vu tellement pire. Elle lui tourna le dos pour prendre dans le placard un mug en forme de stormtrooper.

"L'eau est chaude et il reste encore du pain."l'informa-t-il

"Merci."

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Aileen s'obstina à lui tourner le dos tandis qu'elle se préparait un repas. Lucas se moquait bien de son silence. Il avait de toute manière quasiment fini. Il acheva de boire son thé et rassembla les reliefs de son repas. Aileen était toujours debout à boire son thé brûlant aux arômes de lavande à petites gorgées. Elle n'avait pas mangé.

Quand il s'approcha d'elle pour rincer sa tasse avant de la mettre au lave-vaisselle, elle s'éloigna de lui sans un mot, altière. Ses manières cordiales et avenantes avaient disparu. Il s'en moquait. Il n'allait pas la voir de la journée de toute manière. Il s'éloigna sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

"Votre planning pour la journée ?"lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il était dans l'entrée en train de mettre ses chaussures de travail.

"Ça dépend du temps. Il a fait beau tout l'après-midi hier. Si le temps se maintient encore pendant deux jours, nous irons moissonner avec votre père. Sinon, je dois m'occuper des bêtes et votre mère a dit qu'il fallait cueillir les cerises et les pêches pour le prochain marché."

"Qu'en est-il des champs d'ail et d'oignons?"

"Votre père a dit d'attendre encore un peu."

"Bien. Caitrionna viendra vous aider pour les fruits. Cet après-midi, nous irons mesurer les rangées d'ail. On sera prêt pour la semaine prochaine comme ça."

Lucas ne répondit pas. Elle le rejoignit dans le couloir et glissa ses pieds dans de légères ballerines de toile usée. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, elle le regarda avec fermeté:

"Faites vos preuves. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous faire confiance." décréta-t-elle

Puis elle le quitta sans plus de cérémonie pour traverser le verger humide de rosée.

De loin, il la suivit. Mais quand il se dirigea vers les étables et hangars, elle rentra dans la maison familiale. Si elle était vraiment à la tête de l'exploitation, elle allait certainement devoir régler différents aspects administratifs. Il se demanda un instant si cela ferait aussi partie de ses prérogatives de régisseur. Il en doutait. Aileen MacLaggen était trop fière et trop méfiante pour confier une telle source de revenus à un inconnu comme lui. Il ne s'en sentit pas offusqué; c'était une réaction logique que lui-même aurait eu. Il cessa d'y penser lorsqu'il commença à pailler les moutons.

La matinée passa comme chaque jour à une vitesse effarante. Son patron se montra confiant: ils allaient bientôt pouvoir sortir la moissonneuse-batteuse. Ils ne parlèrent pas d'Aileen, mais, en observant le fermier MacLaggen à la dérobée, Lucas se rendit compte que plus d'une fois il chercha à lui parler sans y parvenir. Un seul sujet pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise: sa fille. Enfin, alors qu'ils remplissaient les réservoirs, son patron osa enfin aborder ce qui le taraudait:

"Comment était ma fille ce matin ?"

Bien qu'il parla fort à cause du bruit des moteurs, Lucas sentit une sorte de pudeur, de timidité chez son aîné qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, analysant à la place son visage et en déduisant ses pensées. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que Mr MacLaggen se sentait coupable vis à vis de son aînée. Dans sa confession de la nuit dernière, Aileen n'avait jamais jeté le blâme sur son paternel mais son air supérieur et sa dureté devaient être pour son patron la pire des punitions pour avoir voulu lui assurer une vie plus confortable et plus facile.

"Je ne la connais pas, patron. En tout cas, elle s'est montrée...cordiale."

A défaut de pouvoir dire "glaciale", il pouvait au moins faire une rime ironique. C'était un demi-mensonge qui ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

"Dire qu'avant cette foutue guerre, elle était un vrai feu follet. Une fille bien de chez nous avec un caractère de feu."

A ça, Lucas ne doutait pas qu'elle devait avoir un sacré caractère.

MacLaggen sembla se rendre compte qu'il venait de parler à voix haute. Il s'arrêta avant d'en dire trop.

Il y avait peu d'hommes que Lucas North estimait vraiment. MacLaggen en faisait partie. Il préféra lui éviter la gêne de faire une erreur en révélant un secret dont il était de toute manière au courant:

"Votre fille a préféré être honnête avec moi, vous savez. Elle n'avait pas trop le choix de toute manière après sa...crise de somnambulisme. Ça a dû être dur mais elle s'en sort bien."

MacLaggen arrêta de remplir le réservoir. Il rangea la pompe avant de regarder de nouveau Peter.

"Je connais peu de gars qui, dans ta position, se permettraient d'être aussi franc avec moi et qui ne fuirait pas une femme qui, comme ma fille, dirigerait une ferme et aurait quelques soucis comme les siens. T'as du cran et en plus tu es loin d'être bête. Tu peux aller plus loin que le poste de régisseur, tu sais ?"

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il ne le savait que trop bien même.

Lucas secoua négativement la tête:

"Si votre fille décide de me confier votre ferme, ça m'ira amplement. J'ai pas besoin de plus."

MacLaggen monta dans son tracteur avant de lui répondre:

"C'est toi qui vois, mon gars."

Il alluma le moteur et ferma la porte, mettant un terme à la discussion.

Le verger était à peine séparé de la cour de ferme par la maison familiale mais au milieu des arbres, Peter n'entendait même plus le bruit des machines. Les oiseaux chantaient à qui mieux mieux, remplissant l'air de leurs trilles et les abeilles affairées bourdonnaient autour de lui. L'herbe était constellée de pâquerettes comme autant d'étoiles dans un ciel d'émeraude. Des monarques voltigeaient de ci, de là, se posant une seconde avant de prendre de nouveau leur envol. Si le décor avait tout de l'Éden, Lucas était loin de se sentir au paradis; malheureusement pour lui, la cueillette était une activité qui n'occupait que les mains. Son esprit avait tout le loisir de se tourner vers Maya et la fin atroce qu'elle avait connue. Maya avait payé pour lui. A chaque pêche qu'il détachait, il revoyait encore et toujours son corps étendu sur le siège de la voiture, une balle entre les deux yeux. Il allait crier de souffrance quand une chanson pop brisa le chant de la nature:

Ho!) So show me family  
(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed  
(Ho!) I don't know where I belong  
(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong  
(Ho!) But I can write a song

Seigneur! Ce que la personne chantait faux! Mais Lucas n'allait pas lui reprocher. Au moins avait-elle le mérite d'exorciser ses démons. Il ramassa le fruit qu'il avait laissé tomber par mégarde et l'inspecta pour vérifier qu'il n'avait aucun coup. Mrs MacLaggen lui avait expliqué qu'un fruit qui prenait un coup lors de sa cueillette pourrissait plus vite que les autres et sa pourriture pouvait entraîner celle des autres fruits. Son pessimisme l'avait poussé à se dire qu'il était lui-même ce fruit pourri qui risquait de contaminer cette famille. Il avait d'abord pensé à partir de nouveau plus loin, plus au nord vers des contrées relativement encore sauvages. Mais quoi qu'en dise sa conscience, il n'avait plus de courage et il était pour le moment à peu près en paix avec lui-même et égoïstement, il ne voulait pas que cela cesse.

Le fruit n'avait rien; les herbes hautes avaient amorti sa chute. Il le rangea avec les autres avant de se renseigner sur l'identité de la casserole qui lui chauffait les oreilles. Caitriona MacLaggen avait des écouteurs d'Ipod visés aux oreilles et une coiffure improbable composées de deux couettes tressées et attachées avec deux immondes et gros chouchous déformés et dépareillés aux couleurs criardes. Elle portait une petite salopette en jean et une vielle paire de tennis d'un rouge crasseux. Elle avait l'air plus enfantine et insouciante qu'hier. Un réel contraste avec sa soeur aînée. L'adolescente porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et siffla une longue note à laquelle les oiseaux répondirent avant que Flossie n'aboie et ne le rejoigne en courant. Toujours aussi vive, la chienne fit la fête à sa jeune maîtresse en se jetant dans ses bras, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et rouler dans l'herbe grasse sous les rires de Caitrionna qui se mit à gratter le ventre de son chien pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Lucas arrêta un instant sa tâche pour les observer. C'était un homme endurci qui avait vu tant d'horreurs et qui savait que tout ce qui était beau et bon finissait invariablement par être souillé et tâché par les hommes. Il aurait aimé sourire de ce qu'il voyait. Au fond de lui, il aurait aimé avoir une vie qui lui aurait permis d'apprécier de tels moments. une vie qui lui aurait donné la joie d'avoir une fille comme Caitrionna dont les éclats de rire auraient réjoui son coeur au lieu de le lui écharper.

Mais il avait dit adieu à cette vie il y avait bien longtemps. Et aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait qu'être un spectateur de ces moments de bonheur.

 **Avis ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour**

 **Désolé de ne pas avoir eu le temps de publier le chapitre suivant dimanche dernier: trop fatiguée pour le faire. Mais les vacances commencent mardi, alors, je vais avoir le temps pour écrire et vous aurez régulièrement les nouveaux chapitres.**

 **Alors comme d'habitude je remercie:**

 **Aliena: le rapport d'inspection a été excellent et j'ai été titularisée donc je suis vraiment heureuse. Et toi ? Tout va bien ? Quand aurons-nous un nouveau chapitre de ta fic ?**

 **Mana: merci pour ton message de soutien. A quand la prochaine fiction ?**

 **Antonia: Thank you again for your nice review. I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.**

 **VIII**

Lucas laissa Caitrionna venir à lui, comme il l'aurait fait pour un animal sauvage ou pour un enfant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler que le seul adolescent qu'il avait approché était mort alors qu'il essayait de le protéger. Aussi ne voulait-il pas l'encourager à se rapprocher de lui mais il ne voulait pas non plus la chasser. Elle était trop heureuse, trop lumineuse. Et il se moquait bien que ce bonheur n'eut rien à voir avec sa présence; il était comme une plante qui aurait manqué de soleil et d'air. Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas partir malgré ses crimes; il avait désespérément besoin de redécouvrir le bonheur.

Caitrionna finit par repousser Flossie. Elle se redressa et sans prendre la peine de retirer les brins d'herbe accrochés à sa petite salopette et à ses cheveux, elle se releva pour venir à sa rencontre tout sourire. Caitrionna était un bouton de rose que la vie n'avait pas encore abimé. Sa soeur et ses parents devaient y veiller.

"Bonjour Mr MacDuff."claironna-t-elle

"Bonjour Miss."lui répondit-il

"Dites donc, vous avez bien avancé."remarqua-t-elle en avisant ses trois cagettes pleines "J'ai intérêt à m'y mettre sinon Maman va râler."

Elle prit une cagette vide puis s'attaqua à retirer les fruits des branches basses des pêchers. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants afin de retrouver les gestes adéquats qui n'abimeraient ni les fruits ni les arbres. Lucas retrouva le sourire en la voyant si concentrée qu'elle tirait presque la langue. C'était un sourire timide qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais il fut suffisant pour ranimer une partie de lui qu'il croyait morte. Il connaissait à peine cette gamine mais il sentait qu'il s'entendrait bien avec elle.

"Ma... soeur m'a dit que nous devions nous arrêter à midi. On va manger sur le pouce parce qu'il faut vite aller au champ."l'informa-t-elle "Mais les cageots doivent être remplis pour le marché de Samedi."

"Ce sera fait." la rassura-t-il

Sa voix grave fit s'arrêter pendant un instant l'enfant avant qu'elle ne se remette au travail, plus rapide.

Mais même avec toute sa volonté, Caitrionna ne pouvait être aussi rapide que lui et il leur restait cinq cagettes à remplir. Aussi Lucas décida-t-il de remplir celle de l'adolescente. Mais ce qui n'avait commencé que pour éviter de perdre du temps suscita chez l'espion un certain amusement: il faisait en sorte de ne pas être repéré mais la jeune fille devait se douter de quelque chose et, plus d'une fois, faillit le surprendre à mettre un fruit dans sa caisse. Sa tâche devenait un jeu innocent qui l'amusa beaucoup. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et leurs cageots furent remplis comme par magie.

"Vous avez triché, M'sieur! Je sais bien que vous avez rempli mon cageot!"protesta Caitrionna en riant.

"J'ai dû confondre le mien avec le tien."lui répondit-il joueur en passant au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte.

Caitrionna ne le releva pas.

"C'était plus amusant avec vous."se contenta-t-elle de répondre en souriant.

Lucas s'étonna de lui rendre la pareille avec autant de facilité. Il regarda la jeune fille avec gentillesse; elle devait se sentir assez isolée dans cette ferme sans personne de son âge à qui parler.

La cloche pour le repas méridien sonna. Caitrionna siffla de nouveau Flossie, l'obligeant à abandonner la piste d'un lapin qu'elle suivait.

"Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je meurs de faim."déclara-t-elle avant de détaler pour rejoindre le domicile parental. "Dépêchez-vous, sinon vous n'aurez plus rien quand vous arriverez, M'sieur!"l'avertit-elle en s'arrêtant un court instant pour se tourner vers lui avant de filer comme une nymphe entre les arbres.

Beaucoup moins insouciant, Lucas prit le temps d'empiler les dix caisses les unes sur les autres et d'en prendre cinq dans ses bras avant de rentrer. Marchant à l'aveuglette sur un terrain inégal, il lui fallut plus de temps pour revenir dans la cour où il faillit percuter quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'Aileen MacLaggen.

Une caisse faillit se renverser. La jeune femme la rattrapa à temps et le délesta d'une partie de sa charge. Sans lui parler, elle les amena dans la salle de stockage qui était une ancienne laiterie et elle déposa son chargement. Il en fit de même.

"Combien de caisses reste-t-il ?"demanda-t-elle froidement

"Huit."

Elle marmonna quelques mots de gaélique. Il comprit que cela concernait Caitrionna qui n'aurait pas dû le laisser seul. La jeune femme allait sortir. Il remarqua sur son visage les traces évidentes d'une contrariété plus profonde que celle qu'aurait pu lui causer la négligence de sa soeur.

"Allons les chercher, nous mangerons ensuite."décida-t-elle

Elle passa de l'ombre à la lumière mais son visage garda la même expression dure et soucieuse. Aurait-elle trouvé quelque problème dans la gestion du domaine ? Lucas se mit à l'affut immédiat de toute information concernant une menace envers son refuge. Mais tandis qu'ils marchaient, la propriétaire resta silencieuse. Si sa soeur était une nymphe, elle était un fantôme qui se mouvait sans faire de bruit. C'était à peine si les branches des arbres bougeaient sur son passage.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les caisses, elle en prit trois dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers lui.

"Vous viendrez avec nous sur le marché demain et lors des prochains samedi. Vous déchargerez et installerez les établis et vous veillerez sur Caitrionna."ordonna-t-elle brusquement.

Lucas prit le temps de l'observer avant de lui répondre. Le ton de sa voix n'avait fait qu'aiguillonner ses craintes. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

"Veillez sur votre soeur ?" s'étonna-t-il faussement.

En lui donnant le sentiment qu'elle était maîtresse de la situation, il pourrait a pousser à se révéler indirectement et il pourrait ainsi comprendre tout l'étendu du problème dans lequel on cherchait à l'embarquer sans le prévenir des risques.

La jeune femme eut un court moment d'hésitation qui ne semblait pas lui être habituel. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui et pendant un court instant, il y lut de nouveau la peur. Mais la maîtresse des lieux l'effaça bien rapidement derrière un voile de détermination.

"Si le moindre Carlyle fait son apparition sur le marché, éloignez-la ou cachez-la dans la camionnette. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit soumise à leurs intimidations."

Lucas fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas être pris à parti dans ses querelles familiales mais il ne pouvait concevoir qu'on s'attaque à une enfant comme Caitrionna. La mort de Dean restait une tâche indélébile sur sa conscience. Il devait l'aider: il n'avait pas pu le sauver. Aujourd'hui, il se savait capable de venir en aide à quelqu'un sans être lui-même un représentant des parties en conflit.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veillerai sur elle."promit-il

Aileen sembla se détendre quelque peu. Un infime sourire lui fut même adresser.

"Bien...je vous remercie."

Elle continua de le regarder. Mais il y avait plus de confiance et plus de douceur dans ses yeux. Lucas comprit qu'ils venaient de signer une trêve.

 **Au prochain chapitre, promis, ça se corse.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour!**

 **On voit que c'est les vacances et que j'ai le temps car je poste mes chapitres à temps. Donc je rappelle:**

 **le mardi: c'est** ** _De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour_** **.**

 **le jeudi: c'est** ** _L'esprit de la montagne._**

 **le dimanche: c'est** ** _Loin de la foule déchaînée._**

 **Ecrire trois fics en même temps, c'est un sacré défi. D'autant plus que j'aide mes parents et je dois préparer mes nouveaux cours. ^^ Et étant donné que j'ai deux fics qui vont bientôt s'achever, je vais en commencer sur papier une nouvelle. Que voulez-vous, j'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment.**

 **Alors, maintenant, je réponds aux reviews avant de laisser la place à ce nouveau chapitre:**

 **Aliena: repose-toi bien et reviens-nous au top!**

 **Mana: merci pour ta réponse. J'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine histoire. Au moins, je peux me consoler que tu aimes Caitrionna. Elle aura une relation très forte avec Lucas. Je n'en dis pas plus. ^^**

 **IX**

Ce midi-là, le repas fut différent de ce qu'il connaissait. La cuisine fut plus épicée que d'habitude. Au milieu de la table avait été posé un plat contenant de l'agneau au curry. A son regard interrogateur devant autant d'exotisme, Mrs MacLaggen lui sourit en désignant ces deux filles de la tête. Il trouvait étonnant que Caitrionna n'ait pas hérité de leurs cheveux bruns.

"La p'tite a reçu une bourse pour aller étudier à Bombay."déclara fièrement Mrs MacLaggen en servant tout le monde, faisant rougir Caitrionna.

"Félicitations."déclara gentiment Lucas après voir remercier Mrs MacLaggen et avoir goûté le repas qui s'avéra excellent et goûteux."Et que vas-tu étudier là-bas ?"

"L'ingénierie agricole. En quelques années, ce pays a réussi à rattraper un retard de plusieurs siècles et ils ont su faire face à leurs récents problèmes d'assèchement du sol et de pollution. Je veux comprendre comment ils ont fait et trouver des solutions pour nos propres exploitations européennes."répondit-elle d'abord timidement avant que la passion ne l'emporte.

"Bah! Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour reprendre la ferme. La terre, y'a que ça de vrai. Moi, j'allais pas faire de longues études. J'ai tout appris de mon père." déclara Mr MacLaggen en se servant un verre de bière et en remplissant celui de Lucas. Il n'avait pas mangé la moitié de son repas.

Sa déclaration sembla jeter un froid. Aileen releva la tête mais, sans se tourner vers son père qui était en bout de table tandis qu'elle était assise à côté d'Aileen et en face de Lucas, elle se le remit à sa place :

"Ce qui explique peut-être pourquoi j'ai reçu un courrier de la banque la semaine dernière et l'état des comptes. Quand pensais-tu m'annoncer que tu avais hypothéqué les terres qui bordent le lac ?"

Si l'atmosphère s'était refroidie après l'écart du père de famille, la question d'Aileen était comme l'iceberg qui avait percuté le Titanic. Lucas vit les visages de son employeur et de son épouse se défaire. Mr MacLaggen marmonna quelques mots de gaélique auxquels sa fille répondit plus vivement.

"Aileen ! je t'en prie. Pas maintenant."la supplia sa mère, la lèvre tremblante et les yeux brillants de larmes contenus.

Le visage dur et sombre de la jeune s'adoucit à la demande de sa mère. Elle se tourna vers son père, se penchant un peu en avant, le regard à nouveau sévère:

"Je te ferai un chèque."déclara-t-elle

"Je ne veux pas..."commença-t-il à protester.

"Laisse ta fierté mal placée de côté. Je ne te fais pas la charité. Je te les achète tes terres et tu me les loueras." décréta-t-elle

Elle voulut manger une nouvelle bouchée de son repas. Mais la discussion semblait lui avoir coupé l'appétit.

"Excusez-moi."déclara-t-elle en repoussant sa chaise.

Elle se leva de table et débarrassa sa vaisselle. Quand elle eut fini, elle quitta la cuisine dans un silence de mort. La tension était à son comble. Caitrionna avait le regard obstinément planté dans son assiette à laquelle elle ne touchait plus et Mrs MacLaggen se leva à son tour pour s'affairer en cuisine afin de masquer sa peine. Quant à Mr Maclaggen, il termina son verre de bière le regard noir en fulminant silencieusement. Lucas comprenait que pour cet homme, sa honte de dépendre de sa fille devait être cuisante. L'ancien espion acheva rapidement et discrètement son repas, trop conscient de la place vacante en face de lui. Il débarrassa à son tour sa vaisselle. Au moment où il allait quitter la pièce, Caitrionna quitta brusquement les lieux pour cacher les larmes qui dévalaient le long de ses joues et le bouscula sans s'excuser. Lucas soupira, en se demandant une nouvelle fois s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir. Dans la cour, il se dirigea vers la camionnette qui devait les emmener lui et les soeurs MacLaggen au champ d'ail. Mais arrivé au véhicule, il entendit des sanglots. Comprenant qu'il devait s'agir de la pauvre Caitrionna, il hésita un moment entre la laisser en paix ou lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Cependant, il entendit la voix d'Aileen plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée qui murmurait des morts apaisants en gaélique. Il aurait dû faire demi-tour pour leur laisser leur intimité mais la jeune femme parla de nouveau avec plus de douceur et de gentillesse qu'elle n'avait preuve jusque là:

"Ne pleure pas, mo nigheann."la rassura-t-elle en lui frottant le dos.

"Il ne sera jamais fier de moi. Il ne voudra jamais de moi."sanglota l'adolescente en se nichant davantage contre sa soeur aînée.

Lucas n'entendait là que les plaintes habituelles des adolescents envers leurs parents. Cela lui arracha même un sourire. Pourtant Aileen ne sembla pas partager sa vision des choses et eut même une réaction quelque peu disproportionnée pour une femme de son âge:

"S'il ne comprend pas la jeune femme merveilleuse que tu es en train de devenir, c'est son problème, pas le tien. Tu n'as pas besoin de son avis ou de son approbation pour réussir. Sache que moi, je suis très fière de toi, mo nigheann."

Lucas pouvait comprendre qu'on veuille protéger une jeune fille aussi sympathique que Caitrionna mais Aileen n'aurait pas dû dénigrer ainsi leur père qui était un homme qui avait travaillé dur pour leur permettre de réussir.

"Des fois, j'aimerais que nous soyons une famille normale."soupira l'adolescente

Aileen caressa les cheveux de sa cadette avec tendresse.

"Ne laisse pas ses mots te faire douter, Kate. Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de famille sans souci. On s'en sort très bien ensemble et tu es plus facile à vivre que bien des enfants. Tu es aussi bien plus belle et bien plus intelligente."déclara sa soeur en lui souriant et en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

La discussion semblait close.

"J'espère que notre employé ne va pas tarder. Ça serait bien qu'on rentre tôt, comme ça on regardera la saison 3 de Game of Thrones."

La voix de Caitrionna sembla plus ferme:

"L'intégrale en une soirée ?"demanda-t-elle

"Évidemment. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Et puis, si on s'arrête, je ne verrai jamais la suite."grogna sa soeur aînée

"C'est vrai que cinq ans pour finir la saison 1, il faut le faire."se moqua-t-elle

Lucas entendit sa patronne grommeler quelques mots dans sa langue natale tandis qu'elle ouvrait la portière d'une vieille camionnette qui commençait à rouiller.

Il marcha d'un pas tranquille de manière à ce qu'elles le voient arriver. Il poussa même la comédie jusqu'à renouer un lacet qui se serait défait.

Dans sa tête, il repassa la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Il savait que la famille lui cachait quelque chose et il lui semblait bien que leur secret avait un lien avec Caitrionna. Mais quel lien pouvait-il faire avec ce qu'il avait vu hier ? Quand bien même, il ne voulait pas s'en mêler, son esprit rôdé aux énigmes, pièges, codes et mensonges, cherchait déjà la clé de ce mystère.

Il se redressa pour aller les rejoindre. Caitrionna, l'apercevant dans le rétroviseur, prévint sa soeur qui avait commencé à reculer. Cette dernière arrêta le véhicule vétuste dans d'affreux cris de frein. Caitrionna ouvrit la portière de la cabine.

"Venez Mr MacDuff."cria-t-elle par dessus les bruits du moteur.

Lucas les rejoignit. Parce que le véhicule était resté dans le hangar, il faisait une chaleur terrible dedans. Quand il eut claqué la portière, il devint tout bonnement impossible de respirer. Lucas et Aileen s'empressèrent d'ouvrir chacun la vitre qui se trouvait de leur côté. Lucas cala comme il put ses longues jambes entre la glacière et le matériel pour mesurer les parcelles.

"Ceinture, ça risque de secouer avec les ornières." ordonna gaiement Aileen qui commença à faire tourner le volant qui n'avait pas de direction assistée.

Elle fit une marche arrière avant de freiner. le véhicule ayant déjà bien vécu, elle dut appuyer sur la pédale de frein. Lucas fut brusquement projeté en avant. Dans le rétroviseur, il vit Flossie s'enfuir par mesure de prudence vers la maison de ses maîtres. Il n'avait pas connu une conduite aussi chaotique depuis l'Afrique du Sud, mais la situation présente relevait plus d'un film comique que de manoeuvres militaires. La ceinture l'avait maintenu à sa place tout en s'enfonçant dans son ventre et dans sa poitrine.

"Tout va bien, Mr MacDuff?"demanda Caitrionna avec un sourire, comme si elle-même n'avait pas été secouée.

"Oui, aucun problème. Ne t'en fais pas."la rassura-t-il

"Accrochez-vous quand même. Ça va secouer. Aileen et Marty, c'est pire que les montagnes russes."plaisanta-t-elle

Un son étrange vint alors perturber ses oreilles: Aileen MacLaggen riait de joie et de... _sadisme ?_

"Ca...c'est sûr que ce n'est pas pour les omelettes. J'ai appris à conduire avec Marty et c'était déjà comme ça à l'époque."

"On vous a donné le permis ?"ne put s'empêcher de demander Lucas.

"Oui."

"Et...au bout de combien de fois ?" s'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant quitter la cours de ferme en évitant de justesse une jardinière avant de prendre la route non goudronnée avec autant de rapidité que ses collègues du MI-6 lors des courses-poursuites.

"La troisième."répliqua-t-elle en gardant, le seigneur soit loué, les yeux sur ce chemin de campagne zigzagant.

oOo

Si au départ, Lucas pria pour que le véhicule tombe définitivement en panne et empêche sa patronne de continuer de conduire à cette vitesse, il dut reconnaître qu'elle s'en sortait relativement bien. A vrai dire, en zone de combat, elle aurait pu faire une bonne brancardière. Elle était plus détendue et plus souriante. Elle ressemblait à la femme nimbée de soleil qu'il avait vu apparaître hier, galopant comme une amazon.

"Bon, Marty a encore perdu une radio."déclara en soupirant Caitrionna

"Encore! Laisse tomber Kate, je n'en rachète pas une autre. Ça couterait plus cher de la faire monter que de prendre un nouveau camion."déclara Aileen en passant une vitesse et en roulant plus vite encore. Les vitres et la carosserie était maculée de boue alors qu'elle fonçait dans les flaques.

Sa conduite révélait toute l'impétuosité du caractère de la jeune femme.

"Mais...mais...je fais comment sans musique ?"s'écria l'adolescente qui ne semblait vraiment pas souffrir des cahots de la route qui les faisait pourtant décoller de leurs sièges.

"Et bien...tu n'as qu'à nous chanter quelque chose."lui proposa moqueusement sa soeur aînée.

Lucas craignit immédiatement pour la sécurité de ses oreilles.

"Chante-toi. Je risquerai de faire pleuvoir." grommela Caitriona en tirant la langue à sa soeur. Elle savait donc qu'elle chantait comme une casserole.

Aileen rit de nouveau avant de donner un coup de coude à sa soeur et de lui adresser un clin d'oeil. Puis l'habitacle se remplit d'une chanson populaire qui fleurait la campagne:

Come all you fair and tender maids  
That flourish in your prime.  
Beware, beware keep your garden fair.  
Let no man steal your thyme;  
Let no man steal your thyme.

For when your thyme is past and gone,  
He'll care no more for you,  
And every place where your thyme was waste  
Will all spread o're with rue,  
Will all spread o're with rue.

Caitrionna semblait bien la connaître parce qu'un nouveau sourire de sa soeur la poussa à prendre le couplet en cours. Les deux soeurs chantaient ensemble, totalement oublieuse de la présence de leur ouvrier, et la prestation de Caitrionna fut plus supportable grâce à elle. Lucas fut surpris de savourer leur joie et de sourire quand Caitrionna faisait des fausses notes ou qu'Aileen tentait d'aider sa soeur. C'était une autre femme que sa patronne. Elle semblait laisser ses fantômes loin derrière elle quand elle était ainsi. Il lui sembla entre-apercevoir un éclat de celle qu'elle avait dû être autrefois.

L'habitacle du véhicule résonna d'autres brides de chansons plus ou moins connues de Lucas qui écoutait avec un plaisir grandissant les deux interprètes amateurs.

"A votre tour, Mr MacDuff."l'entraîna brusquement Caitrionna qui, emportée par son élan joyeux, le saisit par le bras sans penser à mal.

Lucas se raidit d'abord à ce contact.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment chanter..."commença-t-il

"Ma soeur ne sait pas plus chanter que vous, Mr MacDuff et pourtant, elle le fait quand même. Dieu soit loué, le ciel écossais doit être sourd."plaisanta-t-elle en s'engageant dans un petit sentier au bout duquel apparut leur champ d'ail dont toutes les queues se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel créant des lignes droites.

"Mr MacDuff ! Mr MacDuff !"l'encouragea Caitrionna

Sentant qu'il ne serait pas très bien vu de se désengager de ce moment de joie, Lucas céda à la pression. Et ce fut loin de mauvais coeur. Aussi entama-t-il une vieille chanson qu'il connaissait très bien:

Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Never let it fade away  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Save it for a rainy day

For love may come and tap you on the shoulder  
Some starless night  
Just in case you feel you wanna hold her  
You'll have a pocket full of starlight

Tout en chantant, il aida Aileen à décharger des piquest de métal jaune. Il l'entendait chantonner l'air avec lui. C'est à ce moment-là, alors qu'il entamait le refrain qu'il se souvint pourquoi cette chanson lui était venue à l'esprit. C'était une de celles que Maya préférait. La douleur revint poignante. Cependant, elle fut adoucie quand Caitrionna reprit le refrain en récupérant le rouleau que sa soeur lui tendit. Il s'arrêta de chanter. L'adolescente continua quelques instants avant de s'arrêter à son tour puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas les paroles. Elle regarda l'ouvrier de sa soeur avec un air interrogateur.

"J'ai complètement oublié la suite."mentit-il avec un sourire.

"Allez Kate, tu m'attrapes ce ruban et tu montes. Mr MacDuff, tous les cinquante mètres, je vais crier à Kate de s'arrêter. Plantez à côté d'elle un marqueur."ordonna-t-elle

"A quoi cela va t-il servir ?"la questionna-t-il en prenant dans ses bras un grand nombre de bâtons.

Elle le regarda un instant dans les yeux, franchement interloquée.

"Vous n'avez jamais travaillé dans des exploitations qui font de récoltes à la main ?"s'étonna-t-elle

Lucas eut la présence d'esprit de se rattraper à temps:

"Je faisais plutôt les céréales."

Elle le regarda encore une minute. Lucas sentait qu'elle ne le croyait pas vraiment. Pour se donner une contenance, il redressa les piquets dans ses bras.

"Les marqueurs nous permettent de délimiter des portions de route à attribuer aux saisonniers lors de l'arrachage de l'ail. On sait à qui tel portion a été attribué grâce à un schéma du champ. Ça facilite le paiement."répondit-elle patiemment tandis qu'ils avançaient jusqu'à Caitrionna.

Lucas s'attendait à ce que l'atmosphère entre eux s'alourdisse de nouveau mais rien ne vint les perturber tandis qu'il plantait le nouveau piquet. Caitrionna était de nouveau partie au devant eux. Quand il releva les yeux vers son employeuse, cette dernière regardait vers le chemin. Son regard balayé par des mèches qui s'échappaient de son foulard et flottaient dans le vent était tout autre: il irradiait de colère et de dégoût. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'un bruit de moteur dérangeait leur tranquillité. Cependant le bruit cessa bientôt; la jeep beige qui l'émettait s'arrêta derrière leur camion.

"Rejoignez Kate. Faites-en sorte qu'elle ne se retourne pas."ordonna-t-elle en le pressant.

Lucas se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui parlait pas en tant qu'ouvrier. Elle faisait appel à son aide. Le nouvel arrivant représentait une menace pour les deux femmes.

"Vous ne préféreriez pas que je reste avec vous...au cas où ?" lui proposa-t-il tandis qu'il mettait sa main en visière pour apercevoir l'inconnu qui ne devait être que Ewan Carlyle au regard du comportement de sa patronne. Tout ce qu'il vit à cette distance était un homme qui devait faire sa taille et être de la même carrure que lui. Le soleil luisait dans ses cheveux blonds ondulé.

"Allez avec elle." répéta-t-elle

Elle se tourna une minute vers lui. Il croisa son regard. Il restait dur mais on pouvait y lire un remerciement muet.

"Chacun ses erreurs et ses combats." lui déclara-t-elle sans orgueil.

Ce fut avec un hochement de tête qu'elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait rien connaître de ses secrets et qu'elle ne voulait pas plus qu'il lui serve de chevalier.

Il la laissa en arrière sans remords. Cela était chose commune sur les champs de bataille.

 **Hey! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de poster en temps et en heure! Youhou!**

 **Bon, sinon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus.**

 **J'aimerai demander un petit quelque chose à mes lecteurs: pourriez vous me faire par des acteurs que vous voyez incarner les personnages (mis à part RA, bien entendu ^^). Je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous vous représentez les héros. Et si quelqu'un veut bien faire un teaser sur youtube de cette fic, je suis 100% partante.**

 **A Dimanche prochain.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour**

 **Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière. Je n'avais pas fini le chapitre et j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, notamment à cause de l'attentat du 14 juillet qui a malheureusement endeuillé à nouveau notre pays.**

 **Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est réglé. Au moins cette semaine supplémentaire m'a permis de peaufiner ce nouveau chapitre. Il a été dur à écrire parce qu'un événement se produisant dedans et que je n'avais pas prévu à l'origine m'a beaucoup perturbée. Mine de rien, on est au chapitre 10 et au final, je ne vous ai pas encore révélé grand chose. Mais vous continuez de suivre, et mieux encore, vous faites des hypothèses sur ce qui va se passer ou sur mes personnages et j'adore les lire. N'hésitez pas à me les faire partager. Il faut dire que c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire à suspense qui se déroule en plus dans une ferme (comme quoi, il faut toujours écrire sur ce qu'on connaît.) et vos remarques m'encouragent beaucoup à poursuivre sur cette voie.**

 **Merci encore. Et bonne lecture.**

 **X**

Lucas remonta le champs, écartant de ses longues jambes les queues des ails afin que les roues du tracteur ne les écrase pas lors de l'arrachage. Pas une seule fois, il ne se retourna.

Quand il se rapprocha de l'endroit où attendait Caitrionna, il était assez loin pour ne pas réussir à distinguer les traits de ceux restés en contre-bas. L'adolescente tournait le dos à sa soeur. Ses cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de visage volaient autour de sa tête au grès du vent sauvage qui balayait la plaine et chassait les imposants nuages perle et nacre qui naviguaient tels des bâtiments anciens de la marine, toute voile au vent, dans le ciel. A la posture crispée de la jeune fille, il comprit qu'elle se forçait à ne pas se retourner. Ses mains serraient tellement le mètre-ruban que ses jointures en blanchissaient. Elle n'avait même pas tourner la tête vers lui alors qu'elle l'avait entendu arriver. Elle s'accroupit même pour faire semblant de refaire un lacet. Il avait l'impression de voir une de ces personnes qu'il avait rencontré autrefois, habituée à vivre dans des zones de guerre où le danger surgit n'importe quand, où la vie et le bonheur sont mis entre parenthèses. il avait l'impression que se retourner serait pour elle mourir.

"Miss Caitrionna, ça va aller. On va continuer d'avancer et de planter les marqueurs, d'accord ?" lui proposa-t-il en étant le plus doux possible.

Il fallait que la distance entre eux et les deux personnes en bas du champs s'agrandisse. Il ne laisserait pas cette enfant sans protection, comme autrefois. Il planta le piquet à côté d'elle pour l'encourager à se reprendre. Et surtout, _surtout_ il ne poserait aucune question.

 _De toute manière, il ne pouvait rien faire._

La jeune fille respira un grand coup avant de se remettre au travail. Aucun son ne montait derrière eux. Le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles et les rendaient sourds aux autres sons. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre, mais jamais ils ne se retournèrent. Lucas s'arrangeait pour rester derrière Caitrionna, toujours dans son champs de vision afin qu'elle ne voit ni le chemin, ni la voiture, ni sa soeur et l'inconnu.

Cependant, le vent lui amena vicieusement l'écho de ce qui se disait. Un voix grave mais moins que la sienne et doucereuse, inconnue monta soudainement:

"...les choses reviendront à la normale."

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule: Aileen faisait face à Carlyle comme un phare fait face à la tempête : sans montrer de sensibilité et se tenant toujours inébranlable. Son interlocuteur tenta de lui prendre de force la main. Elle fit un pas en arrière et jura en gaélique. D'un signe de la main, elle lui ordonna de quitter sur le champs sa propriété. Carlyle sembla entrer dans une fureur sans borne et la menaça du doigt. Lucas eut soudainement peur en voyant sa patronne prendre le piquet à côté d'elle pour en menacer son interlocuteur. Il se retourna pour la rejoindre et empêcher que les choses ne dégénèrent. Cependant, Carlyle, comprenant certainement qu'il allait trop loin, décida de lui-même de faire marche-arrière et de retourner à son véhicule. Il sembla dire quelque chose mais Aileen s'était retournée et elle remontait vivement le champs à grandes enjambées. Aussi Lucas se retourna-t-il : Caitrionna avait vu la scène et son visage livide lui remit les pendules à l'heure. Elle était terrifiée, mais en voyant sa sœur se rapprocher, elle reprit le travail en prenant soin de leur tourner méticuleusement le dos.

Quand Aileen les eut rejoint, la bonne humeur qu'ils avaient partagée avait définitivement disparu et ce fut dans une ambiance lourde de non-dits et morose qu'ils achevèrent leur travail. Le temps des chants était bien loin.

Alors qu'ils redescendaient la sente qui menait au camion, un clairon de cavalerie résonna: c'était le portable d'Aileen. Elle le sortit de sa poche et l'ouvrit; elle avait reçu un SMS:

 _\- Réunion des propriétaires demain 19h30 salle paroissiale. -_

Elle l'avait lu à voix haute. Lucas remarqua le changement de son visage. Ce dernier se fit plus dur et son regard plus déterminé.

"On va voir si les autres voudront de sa _normalité_."marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Lucas jugea plus prudent de rester silencieux: il ne l'avait pas encore vue furieuse. Et ce n'était pas le genre de furie hystérique qui pouvait pousser les gens à hurler et briser des choses. Non, ici, rien dans son corps ne trahissait cette colère froide, implacable qu'il percevait chez elle. C'était le genre de colère qui poussait certains esprits à planifier leur vengeance afin de faire le maximum de dégâts, à créer quelque chose qui ne laisserait aucune chance à leur ennemi.

L'atmosphère ne se détendit pas dans la soirée et le vent qui soufflait en faisant craquer les arbres et les boiseries de la vielle maison était loin d'apaiser les esprits. Aileen ressemblait à une Érinye prête à fondre sur la première personne. Ses cheveux longs détachés fouettaient son dos quand elle se déplaçait pour préparer le repas avec sa mère et sa soeur. Tout le monde fut fort silencieux au dîner de peur de s'attirer les foudres de la patronne. Aucun ne tenta de lui adresser la parole, pas même pour demander le sel, tant son visage sombre faisait craindre que le moindre mot ne brise la barrière qui retenait sa fureur.

Quand ils furent revenus à la maison, Aileen demanda à sa soeur de préparer le lecteur dvd pendant qu'elle-même s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier pour retirer ses chaussures crottées.

La jeune fille regarda sa soeur craintivement.

"Tu es sûre ?"

Aileen fronça les sourcils, agacée par ce comportement craintif qu'elle contribuait pourtant à entretenir en restant d'humeur sombre.

"Mais oui !" répondit-elle un peu trop vivement en montant à l'étage.

Caitrionna retira à son tour ses chaussures avant de disparaître dans le salon sans demander son reste.

Lucas ne dit rien car ce n'était ni son rôle, ni sa place. Même s'il n'approuvait pas les abus de pouvoir dont Aileen faisait preuve actuellement.

"Si vous désirez nous rejoindre, vous êtes le bienvenu." l'invita machinalement Aileen, sans chaleur.

Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir éviter si possible de se retrouver seule avec sa soeur, chose étonnante quand il avait vu le lien presque fusionnel qui les unissait. Ne voulant pas se mêler de ce qui nele regardait pas, il allait décliner son offre, plus désireux de rejoindre la bibliothèque et ses souvenirs, mais dans le salon, Caitrionna s'était tourné vers eux et quémandait du regard sa présence. Elle non plus ne souhaitait pas rester seule avec sa soeur. A genoux, elle semblait encore plus vulnérable. Avec son visage de poupée et ses grands yeux clairs, elle l'avait fait son chevalier. D'instinct, son coeur allait vers elle. Et il lui devait de lui avoir permis de sourire.

Il acquiesça de la tête, retira ses chaussures avant d'aller s'asseoir exténué dans le canapé. Il fut récompenser par le sourire lumineux de Caitrionna. Aileen était montée; ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir puis des tiroirs être ouverts. Un frottement suivit du bruit que faisait un objet volumineux et lourd touchant une surface dur se firent entendre.

"Vous connaissez _Game of Thrones_?"demanda Caitrionna en faisant les branchements reliant l'ordinateur à l'écran de télévision.

Sa voix s'efforçait d'être stable. Elle mit de longues minutes à réussir un branchement qui, somme toute, était assez simple à faire.

"Pas du tout."

"Vraiment ? Il faut vraiment que vous regardiez alors! Vous allez voir, c'est juste addictif!" s'enthousiasma-t-elle un peu trop.

"Ou alors comme moi, vous aurez du mal à accrocher." ajouta Aileen

Lucas tourna la tête vers elle: sur la commode de l'entrée, à côté d'une statuette quelconque, était posée une boîte à archive bleue avec écrite dessus au marqueur noir "MUNICIPALITE / REMEMBREMENT". La jeune femme s'avachit sur le canapé avant de ramener ses jambes sous elle. Elle avait l'air d'être prête à bondir sur le premier qui l'énerverait. Entre eux, il restait une place. Poussé par sa conscience, Lucas se décalla afin que Caitrionna prenne sa place et ne subisse plus les foudres de sa soeur. L'adolescente le remercia du regard avant de lancer l'épisode.

Cette série qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de connaître avait l'air bien construite avec une intrigue finement ficelée. Mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer car il sentait la tension grandissante dans le corps de sa voisine de droite. Cela n'avait commencé qu'avec les doigts de sa main qu'elle dépliait puis repliait. C'était les mains d'une personne qui travaillait la plupart du temps dans un bureau ou du moins à l'intérieur. Les ongles étaient courts, lisses et polis. Mais des griffures, quelques coupures et des cals surtout au niveau du pouce indiquait qu'elle était aussi habituée à travaillé de ses mains. C'était des mains qui alliaient à la féminité une certaine solidité, pour ne pas dire dureté. La deuxième main n'avait pas tardé à imiter sa jumelle. Elle pianotait sur le plaid qui couvrait ses jambes au moment où Robert Baratheon et la suite royale entrait à Winterfell.

Lucas continuait de suivre; il trouvait que la série était de belle facture. Cependant lui-même commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise: trop de complots, trop de tentatives de les déjouer qui se mettaient en place. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder la suite pour savoir comment tout allait finir. C'était comme si sa vie avait été une source d'inspiration pour les réalisateurs. Il s'efforça autant que possible de prendre de la distance en se rappelant que ce n'était que de la fiction et en dressant les défauts amusants de chacun de ces personnages. Finalement, il parvint à surmonter son malaise; sa préférence alla même à Tyrion Lannister.

Cependant, l'épisode fut soudainement mis en pause et Lucas quitta l'illusion de la télévision.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda agacée Caitrionna à sa soeur.

"Bonne question. C'est à toi qu'il faut la poser. Pourquoi as-tu arrêté la télé ?" lui répondit calmement Aileen

"Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu ne suis pas."

"Et alors ? Ça ne me parle pas. Désolée."

"Arrête ton char ! Tu as été d'une humeur épouvantable toute la soirée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Aileen ?"

"Pas grand chose. Quelques problèmes de dernières minutes."

"Que que c'est ?" exigea de savoir Caitrionna

"Je te l'ai dit : pas grand chose."

"Arrête de me prendre pour une gamine. A chaque fois qu'on revient, c'est toujours la même chose et toujours les mêmes excuses. Je veux savoir."

"Et à quoi ça t'amènera de savoir ? Ça ne te suffit pas que je pourrisse l'ambiance ainsi ?"

"Tu la pourris toujours de toute manière en ne voulant jamais rien dire. Tu te crois mieux que moi! Tu penses que t'es la seule adulte responsable ? Avec ce que tas fait avant, je ne la ramènerai pas trop !"

"Caitrionna! Tu vas trop loin!"

"Je veux t'aider, merde!"

"Ton langage! Tu ne peux pas m'aider! Maintenant si c'est pour qu'on se dispute, je te ramène chez les parents."

Caitrionna bondit du canapé et lança quelques mots en gaélique. Lucas n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre grâce à son ton et à l'expression de son visage qu'il devait s'agir là de jurons ou d'autres noms d'oiseaux. Il ne s'attendait pas à tant de colère provenant de la jeune fille qui semblait si douce, si heureuse. Mais il semblait bien que tous les hommes fussent condamner à porter des masques qui cachaient leurs fêlures profondes quand ce n'était le champ de ruines qu'étaient leur vie et leur esprit.

Aileen sembla de marbre face à cette colère inattendue. Pourtant dans ses yeux, l'ancien espion trouva cachée sous la fermeté, la culpabilité.

"Excuse-moi de seulement vouloir ton bien." déclara-t-elle enfin en se levant du canapé.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer Caitrionna. Au contraire, cela raviva la flamme de sa colère et de sa frustration. Elle balança son coussin à la figure de sa soeur qui ne s'y attendait pas et quitta le salon. Deux minutes après, ils entendirent la porte de la maison claquer. Les cadres accrochés aux murs vibrèrent sous le choc et dehors les oiseaux s'enfuirent en piaillant.

Aileen porta ses mains à son visage en soupirant. A cet instant, elle cessa d'être la patronne et sembla aussi désemparée qu'une mère se heurtant à l'adolescence. Elle se leva ; Lucas eut la fugace impression qu'à cet instant les années l'avaient rattrapée et que la vieillesse pesait prématurément sur ses épaules. Sa faiblesse semblait être sa jeune soeur: elle avait le tort de vouloir veiller sur elle et de la préserver du mal qui l'avait frappée. Lucas comprenait: il est de ces êtres innocents qu'on désire préserver par tous les moyens en oubliant qu'ils ont une volonté propre contre laquelle on ne peut lutter. Même quand cette volonté les pousse vers les écueils de la vie.

Mais soudains, par la fenêtre ouverte, ils entendirent le bruit métallique des rayons des roues de bicyclette et celui du gravier crissant sous des pneus. Aileen se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir le faisceau de lumière produit par le feu avant du vélo de sa soeur.

"Kate !" la rappela-t-elle

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

Il était vingt-trois heure moins le quart. La nuit était tombée. Et même si on était en été, les températures rafraichissant, un léger brouillard s'élevait toujours du lac le soir et se répandait dans les environs. Le vent l'avait éclairci mais ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour faire une promenade à vélo.

Lucas s'était levé. Aileen se tourna vers lui.

"Je vais la chercher."

"Je préviens votre père..."

"Non. on n'a pas le temps."cria-t-elle en sortant de la maison "Kate ne vient pas assez souvent ici. Le chemin du lac n'est pas assez sûr."

Lucas suivit la jeune femme. Il ne partageait pas tout à fait son inquiétude: le chemin du lac est un chemin de pierre avec quelques bosses et creux causés par les flaques mais il ne représentait aucun danger. Cependant, il délimitait les terres appartenant aux MacLaggen et celles des Carlyle. Et à la lumière de la nuit précédente et de ce qui était arrivé cet après-midi, Lucas comprenait l'inquiétude d'Aileen.

Ils traversèrent au pas de course le verger, laissant les branches des arbres gifler leurs visages. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cours, Flossie les accueillit en aboyant.

"Silence Flossie !"ordonna Aileen "Prenez le chien pendant que je sors Billy."

Tandis qu'elle se rendit à l'étable, Lucas se dépêcha vers le chenil en parlant pour permettre au chien de bien le reconnaître. Il prit la laisse de l'animal attachée à la grille du chenil avant de tirer le verrou.

"Viens-là mon beau." l'appela-t-il en lui tendant la main

Le chien la renifla avant de la lécher en émettant de petits bruits plaintifs, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa maîtresse s'agitait ainsi de nuit. Lucas lui attacha son collier avant de le faire sortir. Aileen revint à ce moment-là avec Billy. Il n'y avait pas de selle. Elle montait à cru.

"Restez-là..."

"Vous ne pensez tout de même pas sérieusement à partir seule ? Vous êtes inconsciente ou quoi ?" s'énerva Lucas.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'après son éclat, elle le remette à sa place ou le renvoie. Pas à ce qu'elle lui tende de nouveau la main pour l'aider à monter.

"Je ne veux pas vous entendre vous plaindre demain."l'avertit-elle sèchement.

Elle se pencha vers Flossie et lui fit respirer le gilet que Caitrionna avait abandonné en arrivant chez elle. S'ils perdaient sa trace, au moins le chien pourrait-il leur indiquer une piste.

"Cherche Flossie! Cherche!"ordonna Aileen

Le chien partit au quart de tour, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'on attendait de lui. sans perdre plus de temps, Aileen mit au galop Billy.

Ils quittèrent rapidement l'enceinte de la ferme pour entrer dans la lande. Si le chemin était encore suffisamment éclairé par le clair de lune pour que la brume ne fut pas gênante, la portion passant par une futaie épaisse présentait deux inconvénient: non seulement le brouillard y était plus dense, retenu par les arbres et l'humidité du sol recouvert de feuilles mortes mais les branches se rejoignaient en hauteur, ne leur laissant pas la possibilité de rester droit.

"Penchez-vous en arrière et allongez-vous sur Billy."lui conseilla-t-elle.

Peu sûr de lui, Lucas relâcha sa prise sur les hanches de la cavalière et obéit mais en prenant son temps. Il put à peine s'habituer à sa nouvelle position qu'il sentit Aileen s'étendre à son tour sur lui. Il se raidit, n'ayant plus l'habitude d'un contact aussi intime. mais il oublia rapidement le poids, la chaleur, le parfum et les cheveux de la jeune femme sur son visage quand elle donna deux coups de talon dans les flancs de leur monture qui avança au pas. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi inquiétante, Lucas aurait pu peut-être réussir à apprécier ce moment.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la futaie, Aileen se redressa comme un ressort. Une branche rebelle qui refusait de pousser à l'ombre de ses soeurs la griffa. Flossie se mit brusquement à aboyer et à gronder, faisant s'enfuir les oiseaux qui sommeillaient trop près d'elle. C'est alors qu'ils l'entendirent: un cri de panique, un appel à l'aide. C'est avec effroi qu'ils reconnurent la voix de Caitrionna.

"Kate!"hurla Aileen

"Maman!"appela l'adolescente entre deux cris

Flossie courut immédiatement en direction de la voix de sa maîtresse en aboyant à tout va. Le chien se dirigeait vers le lac qui scintillait paisiblement à la lueur de la lune, reflétant les lumières des étoiles. Un vent léger soufflait et caressait les arbres qui ondulaient paresseusement. portant dans ce jardin d'Eden, Lucas entendait les bruits caractéristiques d'une lutte. Aileen talonna Billy. Un muret bordait le bord de la route. Il ne faisait pas un mètre de hauteur mais le cheval renâcla devant cet obstacle. Cependant sa cavalière resserra les rennes et le poussa d'un coup de talon au galop. Par instinct, Lucas referma ses bras autour de la taille de la femme et ferma les yeux quand leur monture sauta par-dessus l'obstacle. Malgré la vitesse de Billy, le son que faisait quelque chose de lourd ou un corps tombant dans l'eau leur fit craindre de ne pas arriver à temps.

Lucas était pris dans un maelstrom de panique. Mais l'habitude aidant, il discernait encore avec précision ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les agents du MI-5 ne cessaient jamais vraiment d'être des espions; leur formation les modelaient, leur apprenant notamment de continuer à agir avec réflexion dans les situations de crise. C'est ainsi qu'il entendit une détonation. Il reconnut là un fusil. Flossie poussa en même temps un cri de douleur qui s'éteignit bien vite avant que le silence ne retombe. Il sentit Aileen relâcher un instant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur son cheval. Billy faillit se cabrer, effrayé, mais il prit les rennes et l'empêcha de céder à la panique.

Sur la rive du lac, les herbes se courbaient doucement sous le souffle du vent. Le reflet de la lune était éclaté en un millier d'éclats opalescents par les ridules parcourant la surface du lac. Lucas aperçut une masse sombre allongée. En se rapprochant, il vit le pelage noir et blanc du chien de berger. Immobile.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appitoyer sur le sort du chien car Aileen et lui aperçurent, éclairée par la lune, flottant entre deux eaux et s'loignant de la rive, le corps de Caitrionna.

Au loin, Lucas entendit une voiture démarrer en trombe. Mais le bruit s'effaça sous le cri d'Aileen:

"Kate!"

Le repoussant, elle se jeta en bas de son cheval, lui donnant un coup de pied au torse en passant.

Il avait à peine mis pied à terre pour venir l'aider qu'elle entrait en courant dans le lac.

C'est avec horreur que Lucas retrouva la sensation familière de la mort et du malheur.

 **Je vous promets: je ne voulais pas tuer Flossie. J'ai pleuré en écrivant ce passage et en le recopiant. C'était vraiment un chapitre très difficile à écrire mais j'espère que vous en êtes contents: on entre enfin dans le coeur de l'action.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour**

 **Désolé pour ce retard innommable: dimanche dernier, c'était Versailles donc pas trop moyen de publier et hier, je n'avais pas encore fini le chapitre parce que je me demandais encore ce que j'allais mettre dedans.**

 **La scène où on tire sur Flossie est inspirée par le début du roman de Hardy** ** _Loin de la foule déchaînée_** **où le fermier Oak abat son chien qui vient de lui faire perdre tout son troupeau de moutons causant sa ruine.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je réponds à vos reviews avant de mettre la suite:**

 **Mana: Désolé pour ton chat, c'est vraiment dur de perdre un animal. J'ai perdu mon premier chien il y a huit ans et ça été certainement l'une des pires expériences de ma vie. Alors je suis vraiment de tout coeur avec toi. Et oui tu avais raison pour le lien de parenté entre Aileen et Kate. On en apprend plus dessus aujourd'hui.**

 **Aliena: tu sais qu'avec moi tout est possible pas vrai ?^^ Cette histoire est un peu inspirée de Sparkhouse. Si tu connais, tu vas pouvoir bien comprendre Aileen.**

 **Antonia Caenis: Sorry, I think i will deceive you regarding one of the characters destiny.**

 **XI**

Ils étaient revenus. Le paysage austère n'avait pas changé, le vent soufflait toujours avec vigueur et la bruyère était toujours en fleur, tapissant le sol d'un velours violet prenant de temps à autre des reflets moirés. Mais le temps heureux de l'ignorance qu'il pensait avoir enfin retrouvé était terminé. Lucas se demanda amèrement si jamais il pourrait oublier et trouver la paix tandis qu'il regardait parla fenêtre de la chambre de sa colocataire donnant sur la lande. L'aube commençait à peine se lever et tout baignait dans une lueur blafarde et grise. Ils n'avaient pas dormi et dehors résonnait les coups réguliers d'une pelle qu'on enfonçait avec énergie dans la terre. Ils n'avaient pas dormi mais Aileen creusait avec force, soulevant de lourdes mottes de terre humide de rosée. A la voir manier ainsi la pelle, on se rendait compte qu'elle était bien plus forte physiquement qu'on ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Elle était loin de ressembler au canon de la _rose anglaise_. Les mouvements de ses bras qui ne se fatiguaient pas prouvaient qu'elle était habitué à faire le travail d'un homme. Elle était plus qu'une lointaine dirigeante d'exploitation qui aurait travaillé dans son bureau entourée de chiffres, de rendements et de perte. Elle savait vraiment travailler la terre et n'avait pas peu d'abîmer ses mains. Lucas aurait même dit qu'elle était fermement enracinée dans ce pays de terres solitaires et battues par les vents et les pluies. Mais cet attachement relevait aussi de l'emprisonnement moral et de la souffrance. Plus qu'enracinées, pour une raison quelconque qui commençait à apparaître, Aileen était enchaînée à cette propriété. Quand bien même elle aimait ces lieux, elle ne pouvait y vivre sans souffrir et sans faire souffrir. Elle était une ronce au jardin d'Éden qui n'avait d'autre choix que de piquer ceux qui l'entouraient pour survivre. La femme qui se tenait droite malgré les épreuves envoya une nouvelle pelletée de terre sur le tas qui se trouvait à sa gauche. A côté de la tombe qu'elle creusait, Lucas apercevait la queue noire et blanche de Flossie, une queue qui ne remuerait plus pour fêter ses maîtres. Il n'avait jamais eu d'animaux: pas le temps et pas l'espace pour s'en occuper. Tout simplement pas une vie pour une bête. ici, il s'était finalement attaché à ce jeune chien un peu fou mais si simple et si sincère dans ses affections. Sa fin atroce et injuste réveillait sa colère. Tout comme ce qui était arrivé à Caitrionna. Il se tourna vers l'adolescente qui reposait dans le lit de sa soeur. Elle donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une enfant endormie dans le lit trop grand de ses parents, dans une chambre trop adulte: un lit de bois sombre sculpté et massif qui semblait avoir été héritée d'une arrière-grand-mère, une armoire dans le même style avec une glace en son centre, une vieille bergère usée, deux tables de chevet tout aussi ancienne. Seul un petit bureau aux lignes épurées datant des années soixante apportait une touche de _modernité_ dans cette pièce respirant le passé. Caitrionna n'avait pas sa place ici. Son visage paraissait si blanc en contraste avec la housse de couette prune. Dans la lumière grise de l'aube, sa peau avait même une pâleur toute cadavérique. Un cadavre, voilà ce qu'elle aurait été s'ils n'avaient pas réagi à temps. Et cette pensée changeait sa colère en fureur au souvenir de la nuit dernière.

 _Aileen courut jusqu'à la rive puis se jeta à l'eau sans attendre. Dans leur malheur, ils avaient de la chance que le courant ne soit pas fort et qu'il pousse le corps de Caitrionna vers la berge. Il se débarrassa de son pull, pensant qu'il faudrait quelque chose de sec pour l'adolescente. Puis il entra dans l'eau avant de se mettre à nager dans un crawl puissant. L'eau était glaciale. Ses membres étaient comme transpercés par des aiguilles. Un court instant, il se crut revenu en Russie dans cette salle de torture. La peur le paralysa et il faillit boire la tasse. Mais les bruits que faisaient Aileen pour sauver sa soeur lui servirent de repère et de rempart contre l'angoisse. Il nagea de nouveau en direction des deux jeunes femmes. Aileen luttait pour maintenir la tête de Caitrionna hors de l'eau. Lucas plongea et se glissa sous le corps de l'adolescente pour la retourner en remontant. Sans se concerter, ils nagèrent puis pataugèrent vers la rive en prenant soin de maintenir toujours la tête de Kate au-dessus de la surface. Une fois sur la berge, Lucas souleva la jeune fille avant de s'attaquer immédiatement à la réalisation d'un massage cardiaque. L'urgence de la situation lui faisait oublier le fond frais de l'air où les pierres du sol qui meurtrissaient ses jambes. Il lui desserra la ceinture et alterna massage et bouche à bouche jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente reprenne connaissance. Elle se redressa légèrement pour recracher l'eau que contenait ses poumons. Faible et tremblante, sa voix aphone appela sa mère._

 _"je suis là. Je suis là." répondit Aileen en la berçant dans ses bras._

 _C'est à ce moment-là que Lucas réalisa que Caitrionna n'avait pas appelé dans un moment de détresse sa mère comme le faisaient les soldats mourant sur le champ de bataille mais qu'elle avait vraiment voulu guider sa mère jusqu'à elle pour être sauvée. Aileen et Caitrionna n'étaient pas soeurs mais bel et bien mère et fille. ce qui expliquait leur comportement suspect; Caitrionna n'était pas une fille légitime et Aileen était une fille-mère. Et elle devait tenter de cacher cet état de fait à la population locale. Lucas comprenait pourquoi: les rumeurs avaient vite fait de vous gâcher la vie._

 _Tandis qu'elle berçait sa fille contre elle, Aileen se saisit de sa main et la serra. Lucas releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de son employeuse. Il était rempli de reconnaissance au-delà des mots. Lucas n'était pas habitué à cela. Ses services avaient toujours été considérés comme des dettes à payer ou des dus à la nation. Un espion qui empêchait un attentat n'était jamais remercié. Il faisait son travail; il enchaînait sur une nouvelle mission et on oubliait qu'il avait sauvé la vie à des centaines de gens. mais, face au regard de cette mère qui n'avait pas à pleurer la mort d'un enfant, il découvrit enfin la reconnaissance et il eut vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Tout simplement, il eut l'impression d'appartenir au genre humain._

Par la fenêtre, il remarqua que sa colocataire avait terminé d'enterrer le malheureux chien. Elle qui, deux jours auparavant, semblait si froide, planta avec soin un buisson de bruyère par-dessus la tombe fraîchement creusée. Il la vit attendre encore quelques minutes. Attendre car instinctivement, elle s'était tournée vers la lande. Lucas sentit un frisson courir malgré lui le long de son dos. Il savait ce qu'elle attendait.

 _Lachlan._

Le vent souleva ses cheveux en pagaille; elle ressemblait à une picte des temps anciens, à une de ses païennes qui avaient fait trembler Rome et qui vivait en intime de la mort. Elle resta ce qui lui sembla une éternité sans bouger, battue par les vents, à regarder le soleil se lever. Quand ce dernier fut suffisamment haut pour réveiller les oiseaux qui entamèrent leur chant, elle récupéra sa pelle et revint vers la maison. Il entendit la porte arrière s'ouvrir. C'était fou comme on pouvait manquer d'intimité dans cette vielle maison dès qu'on y vivait à deux. Aileen enleva ses chaussures après un détour par la cuisine et monta l'escalier grinçant. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et l'odorat de Lucas fut soudainement submergé par les odeurs de l'extérieur qu'elle ramenait et qui se mélangeait à la fragrance de la chambre, une fragrance douce et féminine, un peu sauvage, qui rappelait la fleur d'oranger. Il était surprenant et dérangeant d'associer quelque chose d'aussi délicat à cette femme aux traits tirés par la fatigue, lui conférant un aspect austère. Elle avait deux mugs de café fumant dans les mains.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle en tendant à Lucas une tasse rempli d'un café noir avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la bergère. Son regard fatigué ne s'était pas détourné un seul instant du visage de l'adolescente endormie.

"Elle n'aura pas de séquelles. Nous sommes intervenus à temps." déclara Lucas. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage amer. C'était brûlant mais c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour chasser l'impression de froid persistante qui lui collait à la peau.

"Maintenant, il lui faut du repos. Et certainement de l'écoute. Ne la laissez pas seule face à ce traumatisme." lui conseilla-t-il en s'asseyant sur une vielle chaise de paille en face de sa patronne.

Le silence tomba de nouveau dans la chambre, seulement brisé de temps à autre par les craquements habituels du vieux bois qui travaillait. Mais ce silence lourd mettait au supplice les gardiens de secrets. Quelque chose dans l'air obligeait à la confession. Aileen détourna son regard pour le poser sur lui. Le sentant, Lucas n'eut d'autre choix que de la regarder à son tour pour ne pas donner l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à cacher.

"Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je n'ai pas appelé les gendarmes n'est-ce-pas? Pourquoi faire ? je sais de qui il s'agit et pourquoi il a fait cela. Et je ne suis pas du genre à laver mon linge sale en public. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il y ait des retombées sur Kate." déclara-t-elle durement en regardant de nouveau le visage de l'adolescente.

Lucas ne put retenir la question qu'il posa. Il avait besoin de clarté:

"C'est votre fille, n'est-ce pas ?"

Aileen acquiesça avec gravité, en continuant de regarder le visage paisible de l'adolescente. Puis de nouveau, elle lui fit face et son visage était un mélange de colère, de souffrance et de résignation. Lucas jugea que ce dernier sentiment ne lui seyait pas. Elle était trop dure pour subir.

"Kate ne doit pas savoir."

"Pas savoir quoi ?"

"Qu'elle est l'enfant d'un viol."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ! Pour me rattraper de ma non-publication de dimanche dernier, je vous publie aujourd'hui deux chapitres pour le prix d'un. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce retard.**

 **Aileen en révèle un peu plus sur son passé. Bonne lecture**

 **XII**

Si Lucas s'attendait à avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il avait entendu cette nuit, il ne pensait pas avoir droit à une telle révélation. Décidément, il était abonné à la misère humaine. Or, il était loin d'avoir une âme de saint qui pourrait compatir et venir en aide. Soudain, il comprit autre chose:

"Carlyle est son père ?"

Aileen acquiesça. Il voyait maintenant pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que les autorités interviennent. Sa parole ne vaudrait rien contre un notable tel que Carlyle, surtout si leur ancienne amitié était connue. On jugerait juste qu'elle était le genre de demoiselle qui, n'ayant pas obtenu le titre, le château et les terres par un mariage, se vengeait pour obtenir des gains. A son visage si fermé, Lucas comprit que personne ne l'avait écoutée ou aidée. Pas même sa propre famille.

Aileen décida de rompre le silence:

"Ça s'est passé...après l'enterrement de Lachlan. J'étais...je crois que j'étais...anéantie. Au départ, Ewan s'est montré gentil et compréhensif. Il voulait que j'aille mieux et il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je ne le vois. Je me souviens que je lui en étais reconnaissante. Mais une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la situation l'arrangeait. J'avais honte de penser parfois que j'aurais préféré que leurs sorts fussent inversés. Il a respecté mon deuil et mon silence. mais quelques mois après, il est venu à la ferme, demander la bénédiction de mon père. Je me souviens que le soir, il a mangé avec nous. Je me souviens de la tête de mon père qui était si...si reconnaissant de cette union alors que le père de Lachlan était son mi le plus proche. Mes parents ont insisté pour que je le raccompagne et c'est là qu'il a fait sa demande. J'ai refusé, lui rappelant qui j'aimais. Mais il n'a pas voulu abandonner. Il a continué à venir me voir chaque soir que je ramenais les bêtes. Et à chaque fois, je lui faisais la même réponse. Je ne voulais plus le voir mais...voyez-vous, à force de le voir en ma compagnie, les gens se sont fait à l'idée que j'allais bientôt devenir la prochaine Mrs Carlyle. Je n'avais aucun moyen de lui échapper. Je manquais d'air et le monde me semblait se rapetisser pour devenir une prison dorée. Un comble quand on vit dans un coin comme celui-ci. Et puis durant la dernière semaine avant mon départ pour l'université, il est de nouveau venu. Sauf que cette fois, il était au bout de sa patience, disait-il. Mon non n'a pas compté. J'ai été violée à même le sol sur ce chemin que vous empruntez pour amener les bêtes à la pâture. C'était...c'était un monstre. Oui, un monstre qui a voulu me détruire. Et j'étais seule face à lui. J'étais faible et cette faiblesse, je ne me la pardonnerai jamais. Vous cherchez peut-être la solitude pour oublier je ne sais quoi, Mr MacDuff et notre pays vous plaît certainement parce qu'il est le bout du monde, parce qu'il est isolé. Moi, c'est la raison qui me fait désormais haïr cette terre que j'adorais mais qui n'a pas su me protéger. Il a voulu se comporter comme un amant après cela mais je me suis battue, je n'ai jamais été tant en colère et je n'ai jamais autant voulu détruire quelqu'un que celui-là. Je l'ai assommée avant de m'enfuir. Je l'aurais tué si le sang ne m'avait pas fait peur. Je suis revenue à la ferme, je ne sais même pas comment. J'ai fait mes valises et le soir même, j'étais à Edimbourg. Ma mère a compris ce qui s'était passé et elle m'a téléphoné en larmes après avoir trouvé mes vêtements tâchés de sang et déchirés. Ma propre mère pleurait pour moi quand je ne pensais qu'à me venger. J'étais en rage. Je ne le suis plus tant maintenant parce que j'ai ma fille, si ce n'est que j'en veux toujours à mon père parce qu'il n' pas compris ma fuite alors même qu'il en connaissait les raisons et parce qu'il a osé dire que Carlyle m'avait déshonorée en me faisait une bâtarde sans la reconnaître. Je crois que c'est la colère qui le fait penser de cette manière si archaïque. Il ne comprend pas que je me fous de mon honneur et que ma fille est ma plus grande réussite, mais pour lui, il a échoué à me protéger. Pire, il sait que c'est lui qui m'a poussé dans les bras de mon agresseur. Je sais qu'il s'en veut toujours. Je pourrais lui pardonner s'il cessait de détester Caitrionna. Ma fille n'est pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé. Si elle n'était pas là, j'aurai certainement commis une grosse erreur. C'est pour elle que je reviens chaque année. Je veux qu'elle connaisse ses racines, qu'elle ait une famille, qu'elle soit libre d'aimer ou non Heathfield, même si pour cela je dois croiser mon violeur."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tenir bon face à lui ?" chuchota Lucas étonné d'une telle force, si étonné qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir de pitié pour elle.

Aileen se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux. La détresse et la souffrance avaient disparu, remplacées par une détermination froide et sans faille:

"Savoir que ma seule présence dans le voisinage est son tourment. "

Et dans son regard bleu, Lucas nota pour la première fois la cruauté. Il avait raison; Aileen était plus tourmentée que lui ne le serait jamais, car elle refusait de lâcher prise.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour!**

 **Désolé pour le retard: ma soeur m'a juste embarqué toute la journée pour une sortie et le soir, on a trouvé une nouvelle série sympa à regarder. Donc forcément pas de publication. Mais voilà ce nouveau chapitre. Attention: Lucas et Aileen commence à se rapprocher! Mais à la vitesse des paresseux.**

 **XIII**

Dans la salle de bain commune aux murs blancs, Lucas était censé faire sa toilette. Mais il faisait face au miroir, figé. Son rasoir, suspendu dans les airs par sa main droite, n'avait pas encore effleuré sa mâchoire. Son esprit n'était pas assez ancré dans le moment présent. En un rien de temps, il pourrait se blesser. Aussi essayait-il de faire un tri dans ses pensées agitées. S'il avait l'impression d'être revenu à sa vie d'auparavant, remplie de mensonges, de secrets et de trahisons, il ne parvenait pas à prendre la décision qui s'imposait à savoir partir. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire: sentir le malaise de cette famille et imaginer milles horreurs possibles ou connaître la vérité nue et découvrir que, même au jardin d'Éden, le serpent restait actif. Les lieux qu'il voyait depuis sa fenêtre à guillotine avait perdu leur aspect reposant et apaisant. _Devait-il partir ?_ Sa raison lui dictait que oui. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son coeur considérait cet endroit comme son chez-lui. L'idée de quitter Heathfield le blessait plus qu'il n'aurait cru la chose possible. _Que devait-il faire ?_

De légers coups portés contre le bois de la porte blanche le sortirent de ses pensées confuses.

"Puis-je entrée ?"demanda calmement la voix d'Aileen à travers la cloison. Lucas enfila rapidement sa chemise pour dissimuler ses tatouages avant de lui répondre:

"Allez-y."lui permit-il en déverrouillant la porte.

Lui tournant le dos, il revint dans le miroir et entreprit de se raser enfin. Le reflet lui permit de voir que sa patronne avait hésité un instant en regardant son dos avant de finalement se rapprocher de lui pour ouvrir le placard supérieur d'une armoire de salle de bain se trouvant à côté du lavabo. Cette hésitation avait été infime et pourtant elle perturbait Lucas qui ne parvenait pas à imaginer son énergique patronne indécise. Du coin de l'oeil, sans en donner l'impression, il l'observa en continuant de se raser. Elle avait ouvert l'armoire sans lui prêter plus d'attention pour en sortir une trousse à pharmacie. Il la vit prendre des antalgiques et autres médicaments pour lutter contre la douleur, ainsi qu'une petite fiole contenant un liquide jaune pâle. Elle referma la porte de l'armoire. Il revint à ses affaires. Mais il vit son reflet s'arrêter et l'observer. Ses yeux bleus s'attachèrent aux siens à la fois dans une demande et un défi. Défi d'aller plus loin, défi d'oser dire ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant. Mais il eut la surprise de voir que son regard avait eu l'effet inverse que celui escompté: un sourire à peine esquissé mais tout de même inattendu orna les lèvres de sa colocataire, la rajeunissant brusquement et lui rappelant la cavalière qui avait brusquement surgi dans le pré deux jours auparavant.

"Vous êtes libre de partir quand vous le désirez, Mr McDuff. Nous vous préparerons votre salaire. Heathfield n'est pas le lieu où vous pourrez apaiser vos démons et oublier votre passé. D'autant plus quand on a les capacités qui sont les vôtres."

Pour se donner une contenance et éviter de se trahir, Lucas acheva de se raser. L'ambiance dans la salle de bain était à couper au couteau. Aileen le regardait toujours mais aucune lueur de triomphe n'était visible dans son regard. Aucun sentiment de supériorité ne transparaissait chez elle. Elle énonçait juste un fait. A vrai dire, elle lui donna même l'impression d'être son égale avec ses cheveux négligés qui aurait bien eu besoin d'un coup de brosse et sa peau pâle et cireuse. Sous ses yeux commençaient à apparaître deux grandes cernes bleuâtres. on était loin de la propriétaire terrienne qui savait en imposer. Elle se tourna pour quitter la salle de bain mais avant de partir, elle eut quelques mots pour lui:

"Vous m'avez écouté sans me juger et sans avoir pitié, Mr McDuff. Tant que vous resterez ici, soyez assuré que vous ne serez ni en danger, ni juger."

Elle allait sortir. Lucas n'aurait su expliquer le bien que ses mots lui firent. Il la craignait toujours mais plus pour les mêmes raisons; il sentait qu'elle tiendrait parole, qu'elle ne le jugerait pas et que son regard ne changerait pas. pour autant; il ne voulait ps qu'elle sache car il refusait de devoir s'impliquer dans cette histoire à cause d'un chantage au secret. mais il devait faire quelque chose pour maintenir la paix entre eux.

Elle ouvrait la tête quand il se tourna vers elle:

"Merci."

Aileen se tourna de nouveau vers lui:

"ne me remerciez pas. Je serai bien mal placée pour juger vos choix et vos actes quand on connaît les miens. Il semblerait qu'on se ressemble plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire au premier abord, Mr MacDuff."

"Vous trouvez ?" s'étonna-t-il

Il se serait gifler de s'être ainsi laisser aller. Il ne devait surtout pas montrer ses sentiments.

Aileen le regarda sans se sentir offusquée par sa remarque.

"Vous avez plus de chance que moi: votre colère est éteinte. Mais pour ce qui est de la souffrance, la plaie est encore profonde."

"La colère n'est pas un bon guide, vous savez."ne put-il s'empêcher de la conseiller en se tournant vers elle.

"Bien sûr, mais que me resterait-il pour avancer si je pardonnais ?"

"Votre fille."

Aileen sembla hésiter de nouveau mais elle le regarda avec la résignation qu'on ceux qui cessent d'essayer d'expliquer quelque chose à quelqu'un de trop obtus pour comprendre.

"Malgré votre nom, vous n'êtes pas écossais sinon vous auriez compris. On m'a volé ce à quoi tout écossais tient plus qu'à sa propre vie: mon honneur. Et ma fille en a été privée."

Lucas ne savait comment réagir face à cette question d'honneur. C'était tellement désuet. Mais dans cette contrée, étrangement, cela avait sa place.

"Qu'allez-vous faire ?"

"Je vais tout lui prendre: sa famille, sa terre et sa réputation."

Et à ces mots, un air réjoui et cruel tout à fait terrifiant sur ses traits apparut sur son visage.

"Savez-vous à qui vous me faites penser ?"

Il lui proposait de lui faire part de son opinion personnelle sans vraiment lui en demander l'autorisation. Mais il devait tout simplement la mettre en garde car sur le terrain de la vengeance, il était plus avantagé qu'elle.

"Non."

Son ton ne fermait pas la discussion; il l'invitait même à poursuivre sa pensée. Elle allait l'écouter.

"Au personnage d'Heathcliff."

Elle éclata de rire. Mais c'était un rire froid et cruel. Elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Non, elle acceptait de bon coeur cette comparaison peu flatteuse.

"Merci. Grâce à vous, je sais ce que je ne dois pas faire. Mais croyez-moi, je n'irai pas sur la tombe de Carlyle pour lui demander de me hanter. Et ce que je vais li prendre, j'ai bien l'intention de le faire fructifier pour Caitrionna et pour la communauté. Leur manoir est trop beau pour tomber en ruine."

"La communauté ?" s'étonna-t-il en la regardant toujours dans le miroir.

Aileen revint dans la salle de bain et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

"Je me suis renseignée avant de revenir. Les Carlyle sont aux abois. Ewan ne compte plus que sur le tourisme pour se refaire. Il a emprunté beaucoup d'argent pour acheter les terres alentour et leur manoir est hypothéqué. Il prévoit que la récolte de cette année sera mauvaise et sur ce point, il n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Si c'est le cas, certaines fermes pourraient être saisies et il compte les racheter pour une bouchée de pain afin d'en faire des complexes touristiques. Tout cet endroit serait défiguré à jamais par le caprice d'un seul homme. Ils vont présenter ce projet au prochain conseil municipal."

"Et vous voulez vous y opposer. Vous savez que cela pourrait créer des emplois et sauver des exploitations."lui reprocha-t-il "Vous voulez vraiment condamner les autres pour votre satisfaction personnelle ?"

Elle le fusilla du regard. La colère animait ses traits et de banal, son physique devenait mémorable. A cet instant, Lucas se dit qu'il était vraiment dommage qu'elle ne soit belle que lorsqu'elle se fâchait.

"Ne me prenez pas pour une femme inconséquente. Je connais les difficultés de certains de nos voisins. Et je ne laisserai pas Carlyle les déposséder de ce que leurs ancêtres ont réussi à construire. Il y a des villes un peu plus au sud dont les habitants cherchent à se procurer des produits frais et de qualités. Nous pouvons créer une coopérative et un point de vente si nous parvenons à nous entendre. Cela nous permettrait de gagner nos vies, mais le plus dur sera de faire en sorte que les agriculteurs reconnaissent avoir besoin d'aide. Ce projet n'est pas une aumône et c'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'il aboutisse, en passant outre ma satisfaction personnelle de voir Carlyle à terre."

"Il vous faut de l'argent pour le mettre en place. Comment allez-vous faire si les membres de votre coopérative sont endettés ?"

"C'est moi qui serais le principal investisseur. Je vais injecter de l'argent à cinquante-cinq pour cent."

"Et où allez-vous trouver cet argent ? La ferme fonctionne bien à ce que j'ai compris mais elle ne pourra jamais fournir les fonds de base."

"Je travaille à l'université d'Edimbourg et pas en temps que bibliothécaire, Mr MacDuff. Je suis la sous-directrice du département des sciences sociales et humaines ainsi que la directrice de la filière histoire, lettres classiques et archéologie. Je pense gagner assez bien ma vie."

Lucas ne s'attendait pas à une telle découverte. Cela se lisait sur son visage. Et Aileen le dévisageait à nouveau avec suspicion.

"Quoi ?"aboya-t-elle"Vous croyez qu'une femme ne peut pas avoir de tête ?"

Lucas se retint de lui dire que des femmes puissantes, il en avait connu. cependant, il avait rarement côtoyé des savantes. Seule Maya rentrait dans cette catégorie. Elle attendait toujours sa réponse.

"Au contraire, vous avez dû avoir la tête et les épaules bien solides pour réussir à en arriver là."se contenta-t-il de lui dire.

Pour la première fois, elle le regarda avec étonnement.

"Vous avez du mérite."ajouta-t-il juste pour voir sa réaction même s'il le pensait vraiment. Après tout, elle aurait pu prendre le même parcours que lui. Elle avait juste fait le bon choix et refuser la facilité.

L'étonnement ne disparut pas. Il n'en revenait pas: il l'avait laissée sans voix. Lucas dut se retenir de rire en voyant cela. Aileen se leva et décida de le laisser seul. Elle évitait de le regarder; c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait gênée.

"Et bien...il serait temps de se dépêcher. On aura plus de travail encore faire puisque Kate ne sera pas là pour nous aider." déclara-t-elle sans le regarder.

"Va-t-elle mieux ?" s'inquiéta-t-il

"Oui et c'est grâce à vous. Elle va se reposer et rester avec ma mère."annonça-t-elle sans le regarder en quittant la salle de bain.

"Miss...Aileen ?"l'interrompit-il pour ne pas la laisser dans un certain embarras "Je sais reconnaître le mérite quand je le vois. Alors ne laissez pas votre passé ronger cela."

Elle était dans le couloir mais elle le regardait avec plus de douceur.

"Vous aussi, Peter. Ne le laissez pas vous hanter."

Elle était descendue avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom et qu'elle en avait fait de même. Elle avait prononcé le prénom qu'il s'était choisi. Et l'entendre dans sa bouche semblait le baptiser définitivement.

 **Avis ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour!**

 **Et oui, je sais je suis encore en retard. Ce n'est pas bien, mais bon, quand je n'arrive pas à écrire, je n'y arrive pas. Vous allez quand même avoir ce nouveau chapitre. Et je crois que vos coeurs de midinette vont apprécier certains passages, même si j'ai décidé de vous faire languir. Pour la fin, je ne suis pas toujours décidée: j'ai peur de refaire la même fin que celle de** ** _Dessine-moi comme une de tes françaises._** **Alors j'hésite. Mais j'ai encore du temps devant moi, on n'y est pas encore.**

 **Tout ce que voit ou fait Lucas, je l'ai fait ou vu donc je parle en connaissance de cause.**

 **Merci à: Aliena et Mana pour leurs reviews encourageantes.**

 **XIV**

Lucas eut paradoxalement beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir encore et encore aux déclarations d'Aileen et peu de temps pour discuter réellement avec elle. Le plus clair de son temps, il le passait dans les champs, jour comme nuit. La moisson avait débuté et il fallait profiter des beaux jours qui s'étaient installés pour récolter l'orge, le blé, l'avoine et l'escourgeon. Il ne voyait Kate ou Aileen qu'à l'heure des repas. La mère et la fille leur apportaient à Mr MacLaggen et lui un pique-nique et des boissons fraîches deux fois par jour. Mis à part ces instants, il n'était en contact avec qu'eux que lorsqu'il fallait le changer de champs. L'une ou l'autre venait le chercher avec un petit utilitaire pour l'amener ailleurs ou, le matin, pour le conduire à la moissonneuse batteuse quand il relayait Mr McLaggen. Même quand il les rejoignait au champs d'ail, il les voyait de loin. Dans le tracteur, il s'occupait d'arracher l'ail, ce qui faisait qu'il était éloigné des saisonniers de sa patronne qui devaient nettoyer à la main les racines des têtes d'ail et les aligner. S'il était en haut du champs, ils étaient en bas et inversement. Parfois, il en croisait quelques-uns, mais, dans cette grande étendue où tour à tour, il était ébloui par la luminosité du ciel d'été avant que les nuages ne l'assombrissent brusquement et durablement, il distinguait mal les petites silhouettes. _Non pas qu'il cherchât à voir son employeuse..._ mais il était tout de même curieux de voir comment elle agissait et travaillait avec autant de personnes autour d'elle. La conduite lui demandant beaucoup de concentration pour ne pas endommager les têtes d'ail, il n'eut pas l'occasion de la voir en action avant plusieurs jours après que la récolte eut commencé. Elle se tenait de nouveau droite, de longues mèches de cheveux bruns battues par le vent flottant derrière elle comme des étendards. Il l'entendit siffler deux ouvriers qui s'amusaient à se balancer des têtes d'ail à la figure. Elle descendit à grandes enjambées l'espace les séparant. Il ne l'entendit pas crier. Il lui sembla même qu'elle ne prononçait pas de mot mais d'un gente du bras, elle ordonna à l'un d'entre eux de remonter le champs et de prendre sa place. Le soir même, les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient provoqué d'autres problèmes recevaient leur paye pour le travail effectué et était congédié. Aucun ouvrier ne vint les remplacer; ce fut la propriétaire elle-même qui fit leur travail.

Le champs fut terminé le vendredi soir. Les ails allaient sécher une nuit dehors avant d'être rentrées. Lucas était revenu de sa dernière moisson, fourbu, affamé, collant de transpiration et de poussière. Il s'attendait à trouver sa colocataire et sa fille dans la maison. Mais cette dernière était vide. On y entendait seulement le vrombissement de la machine à laver au sous-sol. Il fut surpris de se sentir déçu et plus encore en comprenant que la compagnie de Caitrionna et même celle d'Aileen lui manquaient. Il se morigéna en prenant une douche bienfaisante et délassante qui détendit chacun de ses muscles. Il ne pensait pas être aussi fatigué. _Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il regrettait de ne pas les avoir vues_. Il espérait que c'était cela car il connaissait les risques et la souffrance que pouvait provoquer tout attachement. Mais il savait qu'il retombait dans le même piège. Qui plus est, cette famille pouvait le mettre de nouveau en danger. Elles étaient menacées et si Carlyle qui semblait loin d'être un idiot découvrait le pot aux roses, il se retrouverait dans une situation délicate. Pourtant...pourtant, il parvenait à oublier cette épée de Damoclès. Petit à petit, il sentait grandir le besoin de leur présence. Lucas comprenait avec agacement et résignation qu'il avait besoin d'appartenir à une famille lui qui n'avait plus d'identité, plus de racines. Et pour un menteur de sa trempe, quoi de mieux qu'une famille pleine de secrets.

Alors qu'il séchait son torse, son portable vibra. Même s'il restait méfiant vis à vis de tous ceux qui cherchaient à le contacter, il avait appris à ne plus craindre un appel ou un SMS car les rares personnes qui avaient son nouveau numéro était dans cette ferme. Il noua sa serviette autour de ses hanches pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer; il avait deviné juste: c'était bien sa colocataire qui lui envoyait encore des instructions:

\- _Amenez les sandwiches et les boissons au champs d'ails. Prenez l'enceinte bluetooth. SVP._

 _Elle avait fait l'effort de mettre un_ SVP. _Il y avait du progrès._ Il semblait bien qu'elle voulait y mettre du sien pour faire perdurer leur entente cordiale. Il lui répondit donc avec autant de formalités, en demandant quelques précisions pour trouver l'enceinte avant de s'habiller. Il n'avait jamais encore passer la nuit dans les champs sans avoir rien d'autre à faire que surveiller la claire obscurité de la campagne; ici loin de l'éclairage urbain, les étoiles étaient plus brillantes et les ombres moins menaçantes. Ici le silence était plein de vie et de promesses, chantant de toutes les notes produites par la nature. Il avait l'habitude des veilles pleines de tensions où le coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Il ne connaissait pas celles des agriculteurs qui surveillaient leurs champs pour éviter les vols. Il espérait seulement que la présence des deux jeunes femmes continuerait de tenir à distance ses fantômes.

Après s'être habillé chaudement car les nuits restaient fraîches, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il ouvrit la porte de la cave où il savait qu'il trouverait des paniers en osier. Il prit le premier à sa portée avant d'aller dans le salon. Il ne tarda pas à trouver du regard l'enceinte posée sur la table basse. Par réflexe, il vérifia la batterie avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur et trouver une boîte de sandwiches et trois bouteilles d'eau. Il y avait aussi une bouteille de thé glacé aux fruits rouges. C'était le péché mignon de Caitrionna. Elle rejoignit le panier, de même qu'un thermos de café se trouvant à côté du micro-onde. Puis il ferma la maison pour traverser le verger.

"Merci de m'avoir déposé."déclara Lucas à MacLaggen en sortant de la voiture familiale.

"De rien mon gars. T'es bien sympa de rester avec les filles. A demain."

"A demain. Bonne soirée à vous et à Madame."répondit Lucas avec sincérité.

"Merci."

Et sur ce, le père d'Aileen fit un habile demi-tour dans l'étroit chemin de terre sans tomber dans l'un des fossés. Lucas le regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers le champs. Le soleil couchant lui chauffait agréablement le dos et projetait son ombre démesurée devant lui. Non loin de l'entrée du champs se trouvait le vieux camion qui restait là nuit et jour pour dissuader les voleurs. Tout était calme. Marchant aussi rapidement que lui permettait le sol caillouteux, il rejoignit bientôt le véhicule. La porte coulissante de ce dernier était ouverte et Aileen et sa fille étaient occupées à préparer des cordes pour ramasser les ails en bottes. Caitrionna dévidait une bobine de corde orangée tandis qu'Aileen avec un couteau suisse coupait les bouts de chaque paquet afin de faire des ficelles. Le calme qui les environnait lui permit d'entendre les fausses notes de Kate qui tentait de reproduire les chansons que diffusait son MP3. Ce fut elle qui vit en premier au moment où elle tendait un nouveau paquet de ficelles à sa mère. Elle avertit cette dernière avant de se lever et de venir à sa rencontre en courant avec la légèreté et l'assurance d'un chamois en pleine montagne. Elle arriva devant lui un peu essoufflée mais avec plus d'entrain et de bonne humeur que ces derniers jours. Elle s'était remise de ce qui s'était passée au lac mais Lucas avait bien remarqué qu'elle ne s'éloignait plus de sa mère ou de ses grand-parents. Et même quand il était là, elle faisait en sorte de l'avoir dans son champ de vision et d'être dans le sien. Elle faisait malheureusement l'expérience de la peur. Ces derniers jours, elle les avait surtout passé dans le giron de sa mère. Aileen ne semblait pas être l'archétype de la mère poule. Au contraire, Caitrionna lui avait semblé jouir d'une grande liberté, mais il remarquait maintenant qu'Aileen restait toujours vigilante et soucieuse de préserver sa fille. La dispute de l'autre soir était malheureusement un accident résultant de leur grande affection mutuelle. Mais depuis, elle-même veillait toujours à ce que sa fille reste à portée de vue, sans rien dire.

"Merci, Mr MacDuff. J'ai trop la dalle."déclara-t-elle en le déchargeant du panier. Elle lorgna vers le contenu de ce dernier avec un air de chien affamé qui fit rire Lucas.

"Kate!Gare à toi si tu manges plus que ta part en cachette. Peter, ne vous laissez pas attraper par ses yeux de cocker."lui conseilla Aileen sans même les regarder en continuant de couper ses cordes jusqu'à temps qu'ils la rejoignent. Lucas se demanda distraitement s'il fallait toujours la pousser dans ses retranchements pour qu'Aileen MacLaggen montre un peu de chaleur humaine.

Leur soirée fut relativement calme. Lucas eut droit à son premier pique-nique au soleil couchant. Tandis que Caitrionna lisait tout en écoutant de la musique dans le camion, il s'était assis à même le sol de terre sèche. Le dos calé contre la roue arrière, il savourait les derniers rayons du soleil qui chauffait agréablement son visage. Le ventre plein et la fatigue aidant, il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la carrosserie.

Il se réveilla en sursaut après un nouveau cauchemar. Il était toujours assis à terre mais le soleil était couché, la nuit était tombée et une couverture en polaire était posée sur lui. Un peu perdu, il lui fallut un moment pour se réorienter. Il voyait le monde incliné et sous sa tête, il sentait quelque chose d'un peu rêche et de chaud. Puis soudain apparut un gobelet en plastique d'où se dégageait une odeur de café. Groggy, il se passa d'abord une main sur le visage pour effacer toute trace de son cauchemar avant de lever la tête. Il s'étonna de se sentir gêné de s'être laissé ainsi aller au sommeil sur les genoux de sa patronne. Il regarda pendant encore un moment le café qu'elle lui proposait.

"Si vous n'en voulez pas, il suffit de dire non."déclara-t-elle d'une voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlé.

Sans parler lui-même, il prit le gobelet. Leurs mains à tous deux étaient froides et se partageaient la même source de chaleur. Cela ne dura qu'un très court instant mais il lui sembla que la chaleur se propageait dans ses avant-bras.

"Merci."croassa-t-il avant de boire la boisson tant qu'elle restait encore chaude.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule: Caitrionna s'était endormie, emmitouflée dans de vieilles couvertures. Aileen avait donc veillé seule.

"Excusez-moi."grogna-t-il de sommeil

"Il n'y a rien à excuser de ce que je sais."

"Je suis là pour vous aider, normalement."

"C'est une veille, Peter. Cela se fait à tour de rôle. Vous avez eu des nuits chargées cette semaine. Vous pouvez bien récupérer."

Elle lui parlait avec une douceur si peu accoutumée qu'il se demanda un instant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Il s'était habitué à cette patronne fière et solide qui le poussait toujours un peu plus. Il connaissait la femme dure. Dans la nuit qui les entourait, il se sentait déstabilisé par cette simple marque de conciliation. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage. Tout au plus seul l'arrête de son nez était éclairée par le clair de lune. Mais il sut qu'elle avait relevé la tête pour scruter le paysage. Peu à peu, il se sentit apaisé, aidé par cette atmosphère si calme et si paisible. Il se redressa pour s'appuyer de nouveau correctement contre la carrosserie. La fraîcheur du métal le fait frissonner et il regretta tout de suite la chaleur des jambes d'Aileen. Il refoula immédiatement cette pensée et scruta à son tour le paysage vallonné. Tout était teinté de gris, de noir et de bleur. Parfois quelque cour d'eau accrochait le scintillement des étoiles et la pâle lueur du clair de lune.

"Vous devriez vous rendormir." chuchota Aileen comme pour ne pas troubler le repos de la nature.

Assise droite, l'épaule gauche appuyée avec une fausse négligence contre le cadre en acier de la portière, elle lui faisait penser à ces guetteurs du temps jadis qu'on trouvait dans les romans de Tolkien. Elle semblait décontractée à première vue mais si on l'observait plus attentivement, on remarquait que tout son corps était en tension, comme celui d'un grand félin avant la chasse.

Lucas se sentit en sécurité. Et c'est peut-être ce qui le poussa à parler:

"Je ne pense pas y arriver..."

Aileen resta silencieuse et ne baissa pas la tête vers lui. Il lui en fut reconnaissant.

"Comment réussissez-vous à dormir?"demanda-t-il

Et sous sa question, mille choses étaient dites. La porte de son passé était entrebâillée tandis qu'il demandait implicitement de l'aide.

"Je n'y arrive pas toujours. Au départ, je pensais que travailler jusqu'à m'épuiser m'aiderait. Ça marche au début, mais ensuite on ne peut plus fermer les yeux sans avoir des flash, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut trouver des stratégies, des choses qui puissent vous apaiser."

"Vous avez des exemples."

"Sils ont fonctionné avec moi, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il en aille de même pour vous..."

"Essayez toujours."

Aileen soupira puis se redressa et tendit la main pour le débarrasser de son gobelet.

"En échange, m'accompagnerez-vous à l'assemblée agricole samedi soir ? Ce sera l'occasion de vous présenter en temps que nouveau régisseur et créer des liens qui vous seront utiles unne fois que je serai repartie pour Edimbourg."

Elle n'avait pas exercé la moindre forme de chantage et son marché était honnête, voire même à son avantage à lui puisqu'elle s'arrangeait ainsi pour l'inscrire durablement dans le paysage et pour donner de la crédibilité à son personnage. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il se serait méfier en temps normal mais plus il côtoyait Aileen, plus il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle et en son jugement, presque plus qu'en les siens. Elle était peut-être orgueilleuse et irascible, vindicative, mais quelque chose en elle n'était pas brisé et restait droit, honnête.

"Oui." répondit-il sans crainte.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais doucement, comme si elle demandait la permission, elle tendit la main vers lui. Il la laissa faire, tous les sens aux aguets. Il sentait que, comme lui, elle craignait de dépasser une limite qui changerait tout. Lucas fut surpris quand elle posa la main sur ses cheveux. Ce contact bien plus intime que leurs deux chevauchées communes faillit le faire sursauter. Mais il ne se dégagea pas et la laissa mêler ses doigts fins et légèrement calleux dans la masse de ses cheveux noirs qui avaient bien poussé depuis son arrivée à la ferme. Toujours silencieuse, elle l'invita par une légère pression à poser de nouveau sa tête sur ses cuisses. Doucement, il obéit, attentif à ses réactions. Ce fut à peine s'il sentit son souffle s'arrêter un instant et ses muscles se contracte quand sa peau toucha le jeans. Les premiers instants furent remplis de gêne mais Lucas se détendit peu à peu tandis qu'Aileen massait doucement son cuir chevelu grâce à de lentes caresses. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il se demanda si on lui rendait les bienfaits qu'elle savait accorder, si quelqu'un était-là pour l'aider à panser ses blessures à elle.


End file.
